See Me As I Am
by PrussianBlue Cross
Summary: The Perfect Soldier always has an emotionless mask, but how come he can see through a certain girl's facade? How can he see the pain she begs to be taken away? Maybe, he could just see her for who she truly was. 1xOC,2xOC,3xOC,4xOC,5xOC. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

"**Coexist"**

**Chapter 1: Changes**

**As soon as the teenager woke up, she took a shower and changed into her uniform. Letting her black hair hang loosely and her bangs free on her face, she tucked her bangs behind her ear and slipped on her shoes. Violet got her briefcase and left her room. Once she got out, the black-haired teen couldn't help but wonder why everything was quiet. She shrugged the feeling off and knocked on her best friend's door. **

"**Jazmine! Hurry up!"**

**She heard no reply.**

"**Jaz! Come…" The door swung open, revealing a male student. Violet screamed-this was an all-girls boarding school! The brunette male student in front of her instinctively pulled Violet inside his room and locked the door behind him. **

"**Why were you screaming?" He asked in a cold tone. "What are you doing here? This is an all-girls boarding school! There are no boys allowed here!" Violet shouted. "We were accepted, big deal." "I'll have to talk to Principal Bell about this." He stood his ground. **

"**Can I please pass?" She asked in her most sarcastic tone. **

"**Fine." **

**He opened the door for her and slammed it shut behind the flabbergasted teen. She clutched onto her chest and calmed down. **

"**Violet! Violet! What's wrong? I heard you screaming!" **

**Violet turned to her side and saw Jazmine. **

"**Jaz!" She hugged her best friend tight. What happened?" "It was so embarrassing… I… There was this guy in your room and…" "Calm down. Last night, Miss Bell changed the rooms. I'm now in room 314." "That's good. Still, I have to talk to Principal Bell about this." Violet let go of Jazmine. "Are you coming with me?" Violet asked. "Sure. We never had boys around here and I'm not about to accept that now." The two friends walked to their Principal's Office. **

"**Excuse me? Principal Bell are you in?" Violet asked, knocking on her door. "Yes I am dear. Please, come in." Violet entered the room together with Jazmine.**

"**Good morning Miss Bell." **

"**Good morning Violet. Have a seat." **

**They sat down on the chairs in front of her table. "What is it?" Principal Bell asked gently. "I… How come you let a boy enter the school?" Violet asked rather bluntly. "I see you've met one. Actually, there are five boys who entered together. I took them in because their talents were of no other and it would be such a waste if we didn't take them in." Miss Bell answered alongside her sweetest smile. **

"**But Miss Bell, you cannot possible expect us to interact with them-we've been away from boys for several years now." "Yes, I know that. But this is a time where you need to try to interact with them." "Most of us don't approve of this ma'am. We are all uncomfortable with boys around. That's the reason why we're in this school." "Then do something about it-if you can, that is." "I will do something about it. Thank you very much ma'am." Violet and Jazmine left the room quietly. **

"**I can't believe this!" Violet cursed**

"**Violet!" I turned around and saw Carina. "How come there are boys here? Five of them!" Carina asked, shaking the already distressed teenager. "I know there are. Miss Bell took them in because of their talents and abilities. But, don't worry, though, Miss Bell told me if I wanted something to happen, I must act on it." "Great! What's your plan?" Carina asked. "We'll sign a petition, stating that we are all against her decision. We'll do it kindly of course." "Impressive! You're really a good strategist! I'll see you later then to sign the petition!" Carina left. **

"**So, how do we start this petition?" Jazmine asked. **

"**Is it a petition to save anything?" **

**Almost out of instinct, Violet grasped Jazmine's hand at the same time Jazmine grabbed hers. They both looked behind them and saw the five boys. **

"**No, it isn't." Violet answered, facing them. "What is it then?" The blonde guy named Quatre asked cheerfully. Violet gathered all her courage and answered, "It's… It's a petition to deport you guys." "Why? Have we done something wrong?" The braided boy obviously known as Duo asked. "I…" **

**She couldn't find the right words to say anymore. Violet felt bad about deporting these guys, but deep inside, she knew that boys in an all girl's school ISN'T right. **

"**Excuse me." Violet bowed down and ran away. Jazmine followed. **

"**Okay, what have we done wrong?" Duo asked. He was unmistakably confused-very confused. "Maybe they are having problems with us. After all, this is an all-girls boarding school and this is the first time in several years they've had boys." Quatre said. **

"**Boys, well hello there!" A sweet voice said. "The principal." Quatre said. They all turned to face the principal. "Come on, I will introduce you to your new classmates." Miss Bell led them to their new classroom, which unfortunately, was Violet's class too. **

"**Girls, I want you to meet your new classmates, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei." **

**None of the girls smiled. Some of them, who were oblivious to the information of boys entering the school, even gasped. It was very unusual for them to have boys around. **

"**Girls, please be kind to them. I want you to put this in your mind. Sooner or later, there will be changes and we should all know that changes are always inevitable. Isn't that right, Violet?" The five boys looked at the distraught girl. **

**She breathed in, saying, "Yes ma'am." "I'm glad that you understand. I hope you, Violet, will be kind to our boys? After all, you are the governess of the student council. You should be able to befriend them in no time. Am I correct?" **

**Bang! Miss Bell had just hit Violet with her pistol! (A/N: Metaphor people… No real pistols!) She was dead on the spot. This time, everyone looked at Violet. Miss Bell knew of her plan and she had already stopped it before it could even begin. It was now up to the vice-governess to start the petition. **

"**I will befriend them ma'am." Violet answered in an exasperated voice. Murmuring voices started filling the classroom area. **

"**Very good! I'm depending on you! Now, please choose your seats." The boys chose their seats. To add to Violet's already worse day, Duo sat beside Violet. **

"**Alright! I'll give you to your teacher now!" Miss Bell practically waltzed out of the room and their teacher came in to begin the lecture. **

**Meanwhile, Violet was thinking deeply. 'I have no choice now. I don't have a say in this anymore. I was forced to be good to the boys. I only hope the girls would start the petition and wouldn't loath me if I didn't sign. Say goodbye to your high-school days Violet Beverly-say goodbye.'**

**A/N: So? How was it? Like my plot? Tell me what you think so I can make my following chapter better! This first chapter is dedicated to mah good friend Agent Ukiya! I hope you're reading friend! Please review! I need to know what you think. Even a sentence is good enough. Thanks! Have a good day! Oh, just so you know… I'm not a friendship freak nor am I obnoxious! J**


	2. The Root Of Hatred

**Chapter 2: The Root of Hatred**

"**Violet, are you okay?" **

**Jazmine asked Violet after school. They were sitting down on a bench under the big sakura tree in school. **

"**Jaz, I… I think I can't sign the petition… Miss Bell, you know what she did a while ago. You all know that she tricked me. I'm sorry." "That's okay. Marie has already said that she understands you. She also said that she's gonna start the petition." Violet smiled and looked up. **

"**It's almost spring." Violet said. "Yeah. Pretty soon, we're gonna have another summer." "You consider three months near?" "I wish it were." We both laughed. **

"**Hey there you two!"**

**The pair saw Marie and a couple more of girls running towards them. Jazmine and Violet stood up. **

"**I'm really sorry Marie, I can't sign the petition." Violet said when they reached her. "That's okay, silly. We understand. Right girls?" "Right!" The governess smiled, saying, "Thanks. So, have you started the petition?" "Yes, we have. Almost half of the girls have signed already. Jaz, why don't you sign?" "Oh, right!" Jazmine laughed slightly and signed the petition. **

"**Violet, I want you to know, that whatever happens, we still love you and that we understand you." "I don't know how to thank you." "You don't have to." Marie said, hugging her. Violet hugged her back, saying, "Stay strong with the petition. If majority has already signed, then show it to Principal Bell." "Okay. We'll see you later then!" They left, but not before waving their two friends goodbye. **

"**I forgot! I have a project to finish! It's deadline tomorrow! Bye Vi! See you at dinner!" Jaz got her briefcase and began running to the dorm. Violet sat down. **

"**Mind if we join you?" A gentle voice asked.**

**Violet looked up and saw Quatre and his friends. She forced herself to be respectful.**

"**If you want to. It's a free school, you can sit anywhere." **

**Violet moved aside and Quatre sat beside her. Duo leaned against the bench with his back turned on Violet, Heero sat down on the ground with his head against the armrest of the bench, Wufei stood against the Sakura tree and Trowa sat down on the ground and leaned on the Sakura tree. **

"**Listen, I… I don't know why I'm saying this but… sorry for what I said this morning. And Heero, if ever you are listening, I want to apologize for screaming in front of your face and shouting at you." **

"**Hn." **

**That response made her sure he was listening. "Are you all really man-haters around here?" Duo asked. "No, not really… We just aren't used to having boys around." "That explains the petition. Have you signed?" Quatre inquired. She shook her head gently. "No, I can't. I've made a promise to Miss Bell."**

"**But then your friends will get mad at you for not supporting them." Quatre said. "They understand. I was forced by Miss Bell."**

"**I see. Violet, don't get mad if I ask, but, why don't you like boys?" Quatre questioned. Wufei opened his eyes and looked at Violet. Trowa looked up to make her his center of attention. Heero just opened his eyes. **

"**I was seven back then. I was in a different school-I started schooling here when I was ten. There was this boy in class. He always teased me, calling me freak or something. Everyday, he always found a new thing about me that he could pick on. But one day, he went overboard. I was walking down the street that day, heading home. Then it happened. He came with his bike and hit me. I fell over the sidewalk and he looked at me, saying, "Stupid. You should've seen me coming." I was bleeding badly that time but he didn't help me. He just sped away with his bike. Since then, I decided that all boys are like that… That they were all jerks…" **

**Violet's tears fell uncontrollably on her hands. **

"**S-Sorry… I shouldn't have said that." Violet stood up and got her briefcase. A hand grabbed Violet's wrist, preventing her from walking away. **

"**We're sorry to hear that Violet." Quatre said apologetically. "He must've been a total jerk. Boy, if I were there, I would've knocked the lights out of him." Duo commented. "Please, sit back down." Quatre invited. "But… I called you jerks… Y-You still want me to sit with you?" "By far, you're the only one who's opened up to us. We would want to talk to you about this." Quatre insisted.**

**Violet sat down involuntarily. "How do I put this…" Quatre said, releasing her hand. **

"**Not all boys are like that." Trowa said. **

"**Yeah. Some are jerks, but most of us are nice guys. You shouldn't close your door just because of that incident." Duo said. **

"**And mind you onna, the five of us still know the word respect." Wufei added coldly. **

"**Wufei! Don't call her onna! She has a name you know!" Quatre shouted. "Fine." "Anyways, it's almost dinner. Why don't you come with us Violet?" Duo asked. **

**Everybody except for me stood up and fixed themselves. **

"**Let's go." Quatre invited.**

"**Yeah."**

**Violet stood up, wiped her tears and followed them. She couldn't believe it. She found them understanding, just like her girlfriends. They made it look like Violet was their friend and they made her feel that they were sympathizing with her. Then Violet realized…**

'**If they were gonna be our school mates, it wouldn't be so bad. They were also kind in their own way. The only problem was, how do I convince the others? I know Jay-Ann would believe me… But what about the whole student body? I had to try to stop the petition.'**

'**I had to convince the girls not to deport them. I had to tell them that Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei weren't that bad after all and if we all tried, we could all be friends and coexist with each other. It's gonna be easy since I'm everybody's friend… right?' **

**Violet breathed in and stared for quite a while at the figures in front of her.**

**A/N: Hey! Like the second chapter? Uh… I wanna thank those who reviewed! I'm very, very grateful! Thanks again! You guys rock!**

**Heero: Why did you pick Prussian Blue Cross as your pen name?  
**

**Me: What the hell do you care?**

**Heero: Just answer the question or I'll kill you. (points gun at me)**

**Me: (rolls eyes at him) Heero, please do check if your gun has bullets. I borrowed it a while on Duo.**

**Heero: Without asking? What the hell are you trying to pull up?**

**Me: Do me a favor and shut up.**

**Heero: We're not yet done. Review or I'll kill you after I kill this girl.**


	3. A New Mission

**Chapter 3: A New Mission**

**It was the second day of school with the boys around. Violet was walking around, thinking about the petition. Her guess was that the petition would be full by now—the girls wouldn't want to have boys sticking around near their rooms. **

"**Jaz, it's Violet." **

**Violet knocked on Jazmine's door three times. **

"**Wait! I'm almost there!" Jazmine opened the door and stepped out. **

"**I have to talk to you about something."**

"**What's that something?" **

"**Remember yesterday? You left me right?" **

"**Yeah I did." Jazmine answered. They started walking down the hall. **

"**You see, when you left me, the boys kind of joined me." **

"**Did they do anything to you?" **

"**No, none at all. Actually, they sympathized with me. Recall the incident that happened to me when I was seven." **

"**You mean that jerk that bumped into you and didn't help you? What did they say?" **

"**They comforted me and said, 'Not all boys are jerks. Maybe some of us, but most of us are nice.' And to think I called them jerks… I… feel guilty." Violet looked at Jazmine, a trace of sadness visible in her eyes. **

"**But the petition--" **

"**It's full, right?" Violet asked, cutting her off. **

"**Yeah." **

**Violet's cell phone started ringing. **

"**Wait." She answered the call. **

"**Hello? Violet speaking." **

"**Fire, I need you at code 214 right now. Meet you within five minutes." **

**He hung up. "Who was that?" "Wind. He needs me. Go to Marie, tell her Wind called." Jazmine nodded and ran to Marie's room. Violet walked into the basement and said, "Username fire, password 94213skygrasper." Immediately, the floor under her opened and she dropped into a capsule that was going to take her to their secret base.**

**Violet sat down by the control panel, saying, "This is Fire, the line is secured, go ahead." Zechs appeared on the screen. **

"**How are you?" He asked, a smile slowly carving his face. **

"**I'm fine. What is it?" **

"**If I'm correct, you have these five boys in your school right now." **

**The pictures of Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei appeared at the side of the screen. **

"**Yes. What should I do?" **

"**Destroy them. These five are Gundam Pilots, set out to find the Assassin Cross' top agent, which is you. They don't know about you yet. That is why before they do, you must kill them. Marie should help you, so should the other three. I've already forwarded messages to their cell phone indicating their silence about your position." Violet nodded. **

"**Where?" Violet asked. "You can do it in school, can you? After all, you are the best. I'm sure you can think of ways to kill them without harming the others." "A little bomb would suffice. If that's not enough, I'll kill them with my own hands." **

"**Who will we be killing?" Marie had just arrived, together with Brittany, Carina and Jazmine. **

"**The five boys. They're Gundam Pilots, set to find us, the Assassin Cross." Violet answered, facing them. "Those five have to stay then. I'll cancel the petition then." Marie said. ""Zechs, shall we start as soon as possible?" Violet questioned. "Yes, as soon as possible. Now go. You will be late for your class." **

**The five elite assassins walked to specific capsules. The capsules sent them to different directions. Violet was sent to the library. She walked out of the library and headed for her class.**

"**Violet! Have you heard? Apple's cancelled the petition!" May shouted right in her ear. "Where is she?" Violet tried to be shocked. "Actually, right now, she's being mobbed near your classroom!" The two both ran to the huge crowd surrounding Marie. "Marie! Why did you do that!" "Marie!" **

**Violet made her way through the crowd to reach Marie. "Why did you do that!" Violet asked, shaking Marie. "I… I…" Marie always was a good actress—so were her co-workers. "What is going on here!" **

**The crowd was silenced when they heard Miss Bell. All turned to see her standing with the boys. "Violet! Marie! Come here this instant!" The two distinct teens marched in front of her. "What is this about?" She asked. "Violet has nothing to do with this. I shouted at Marie." Jazmine moved Violet aside and stood beside Marie.**

"**I cancelled the petition to deport the boys." Quatre and Duo looked surprised. "Just why did you do that Apple?" Jazmine asked her. "It seemed useless and unfair. V-Violet had told me that the boys have been kind to her and…" Violet looked down, allowing her hair to cover her face. "I'm sorry but I agree with Violet. We should give them a chance." Marie said. "I agree too." Brittany remarked. Soon, everyone had agreed with me. **

"**It's good to see you like this. You can finally start being good to the boys." Miss Bell said. "Now scoot off to your classes." Everyone went her separate ways. Violet was left alone, standing with the boys. **

"**I… I don't know what to say." Violet stuttered. "You don't have to say a thing. I'm just glad you stood up for us. Thanks Violet." Quatre placed his hand on her shoulder. Violet looked up and saw him smiling at her. **

"**I want to apologize for calling you jerks yesterday. I really shouldn't have. You're nice guys I definitely wouldn't want to miss knowing." She smiled back at him. **

"**So, Violet, would you introduce me to this friend of yours? She's really cute and I wanna meet her." Duo pushed Quatre aside. "Depends." "Come on, pretty, pretty, pretty please? With sugar on top?" **

"**Maxwell, don't go beyond the limit." Wufei said, hitting Duo at the head. Violet laughed slightly and said, "Let's get to class." The six teens walked to class. The five boys though, unaware of what awaits them within the personalities of Marie, Carina, Jazmine, Brittany and most especially, Violet…**

**A/N: o.O My five OC's are elite assassins? Anyways, thank you for those who reviewed! Next chapter is uh, kind of a fighting thing between Violet and Heero. Well, just stay tuned! Please review! Hm… where's Heero? (looks around) I'll look for him later. Ja ne!**


	4. The Fight

**Chapter 4: The Fight**

"**Good afternoon class! So today in fencing class, we will test the skill of the boys. Violet, stand up and get a sword. Which of the boys would like to challenge her?" **

"**I would." Heero stood up. **

**Violet got a sword. "No suit? Are you sure you two are fine with that?" Miss Akiyama asked. **

**Violet fixed her socks, saying, "It should be fine unless Heero has any murderous ideas to kill me right in front of the class." Heero glared at Violet while the whole class laughed. **

"**Duel!" **

**Heero and Violet bowed down. Heero took the first step, putting his right foot forward and thrusting his sword towards her. She moved to her side and pushed her sword forward. He jumped back slightly and then swiftly brought himself forward. **

**Violet blocked his sword with hers, saying, "Good footwork." **

"**You haven't seen half of it yet." **

**He pushed Violet backward and charged her. She regained her balance quickly and turned to her side, hitting his sword with her own. He changed his angle and turned to his right, forcing his sword against Violet's. **

"**It's my turn." Violet said, stepping forward with great force, resulting in Heero's slight stumble backward. **

**Violet charged him continuously and he would defend incessantly. She concentrated on getting him cornered at the wall. Violet was unaware Heero figured out what she wanted to do. In one sudden move of his sword, Violet's sword was moved to his side, forcing her to turn around and change their positions. **

'**Damn,' Violet thought. **

**She had fallen into her own trap. He used the same tactic on Violet. A few steps later, Violet felt something hard behind her. **

"**Shoot." She saw Heero's sword prepared to hit her face. Violet blocked Heero's sword with hers and sprinted forward. He moved a few steps backward. She had caught him off guard—this was it. Before Heero could even react, Violet quickly struck forward, pointing her sword to his neck. Everyone just stared at them in amazement—apparently, they haven't seen anyone challenge Violet and almost win. **

"**The winner of this duel, Violet Beverly!" Miss Akiyama announced. **

**Violet sat down beside Jazmine. "He's good." Violet whispered. "Do you think we might have a problem killing him?" "Maybe. I can't judge yet. I still have to see him fight some more." **

"**She's actually good." Heero murmured to himself. "It's the end of the world, Heero just spoke!" Duo shouted, crawling to Quatre. Quatre laughed, saying, "I must agree with you Heero. She is good. I've never seen anyone give you difficulty aside from Zechs." Heero glared at Quatre. A sweat bead rolled from Quatre's forehead to his chin. "Just kidding." Quatre said immediately. **

"**That was fantastic! We just discovered a new talent!" Miss Akiyama said. Violet's cell phone began ringing. "You're excused Violet." She said. Violet stepped out of the fencing room and answered her phone. **

"**Wind, it's not the time you call." Violet said. "Sorry, I just need to ask something." "What?" "Has it been going okay?" "So far, so good. They don't seem to have a clue. But we can never be sure." "I see. Do well. Tell me if you need reinforcements." Violet sensed someone behind her. "Okay. Bye." She turned off her cell phone and turned around. **

"**What the hell are you doing here?" Violet asked Heero. **

"**Who was that?" **

"**None of your business." She answered. **

"**You're hiding something." He said. **

"**Prove it." Violet dared. **

"**This is proof enough." **

**He pulled her closer to him and drew Violet's necklace out of her uniform. It was a golden necklace with a cross pendant—on the pendant were the two letters AC. **

"**Let go of me!" Violet shouted, struggling to get out of his grip. **

"**Who are you really?" **

"**It was given to me by my friend! AC stands for abundance and chastity!" **

"**Just admit, you're part of the Assassin Cross, aren't you?" **

"**Why I cannot believe you!" **

**Violet pushed him away and slapped him with all her might. "You DON'T know me so DON'T judge me by a necklace! You're too judgmental Heero Yuy!" **

**She ran away from Heero. Violet locked the door behind her and breathed in. **

'**Calm down,' she thought, 'you acted perfectly. It's okay. He won't find out.'**

'**What the hell was I thinking, letting her slap me?' Heero asked himself. 'I must finish my mission here soon. Gather your thoughts Heero Yuy. Violet's AC stands for abundance and chastity. She's too innocent and emotional to become an assassin anyways. Tch,' **

**He walked away from the gym, ignoring the faces that were gawking at him.**

**Heero Yuy had just accused the most loved student in the school of being an Assassin Cross member. He had made a big mistake—now the girls in the school are going to avenge their friend.**

**A/N: Was the fighting scene okay? What do you think about this chapter? Was it bad? Good? Medium? Fine? What… Please review! Thanks you for those who reviewed so far! You guys are the best! **

**Heero: You should threaten them, not flatter them.**

**Me: What do you care? Where were you anyways?**

**Heero: Reloading my gun. Now prepare to die. (points gun at Prussian Blue Cross)**

**Me: I never knew you were so impatient Heero. For the sake of your curiosity, I'll tell you why I picked Prussian Blue Cross as my penname. **

**Heero: Five seconds.**

**Me: I like the color. That simple.**

**Heero: You are stupid.**

**Me: Thank you for the compliment! Please review people! Sayonara! **


	5. Shocker

**Chapter 5: Shocker**

"**What? You said what to her Heero?"**

**Quatre stared at Heero in incredulity. Duo had just related to the other three pilots what happened during Violet and Heero's 'little encounter'. **

"**Violet's too innocent for that kind of job. How in the world would you suspect that she's an Assassin Cross member?" **

**Quatre persisted. True, in their eyes, Violet was a gentle, charming, frank and cheery girl. To accuse her of such a thing was incoherent. Maybe, the cross she was wearing would confuse any person, but the thought of her as an elite assassin was too impossible to even cross anyone's mind.**

"**Well, I just hope she keeps her grudge on you-I'm hoping she doesn't involve us." Duo said, plopping onto Heero's bed. **

"**You have to apologize to her Heero." Quatre proposed.**

"**I will not apologize to her. The matter was disclosed; I don't see why I should do such an act."**

"**You probably hurt her you know." Duo commented.**

"**I don't care if I hurt her."**

"**Heero! Be considerate!" Quatre begged.**

**Heero rolled his eyes and went back to his homework.**

'**These guys don't know the importance of this mission. Besides, I still don't trust Violet and her innocence. That cross she was wearing is all too suspecting.' Heero thought.**

"**Fine. But I'm pretty sure the girls here will be pretty angry with what you did." Duo remarked.  
**

**Quatre and Duo left the cold-hearted brunette alone; Heero was hopeless. Quatre and Duo parted once Duo announced he had to go to his room. Quatre, the curious guy that he is, walked around the school grounds.**

"**Quatre!"**

**The blonde turned to where the voice came from-Jazmine. **

"**Yes Jazmine?"**

"**Tell that friend of yours that what he did was terrible! Violet is not a member of the Assassin Cross! Heero better apologize or we're going to mob him tonight!" Jazmine shouted. **

"**Sadly Jazmine, I try to make him apologize… But still, he won't budge. I only wish he would though. Is it really necessary for you to um, approach him in such a manner?"**

**Jazmine looked at Quatre for a while before sighing.**

"**Yes, we have to. Violet's well loved here and we can't stand seeing her in pain because of someone. Don't worry Quatre, we won't involve you and the others-just Heero." Jazmine smiled and left Quatre alone.**

'**Hm, wonder what Jazmine's doing right now?' Duo asked himself as he lied down on his bed. Duo sighed to himself. 'Gee, I wonder how I can talk to Jazmine in this case. She's probably gonna ignore me because of what Heero did. Damn you Heero, why do you always have to spoil the good things?' **

'**Heero Yuy made his first mistake on a girl… Impossible.' Trowa quietly looked out his window, venturing the school grounds with his dark emerald eyes. 'Violet's surrounded by friends, it would be no wonder if they mobbed Heero tonight.' A walking figure in the field caught his eyes. 'Marie Welsh, the vice-governess of this school-almost exactly like Violet.' Trowa turned away from the window and sat down on his desk, finalizing his homework.**

'**Yuy, making an error by mistaking Violet Beverly's identity as that of an Assassin Cross member… What a joke.' Wufei swung his sword twice, slicing the thin air surrounding him. 'So Heero's weak around girls eh? Tch, pathetic excuse.' He sat down on his bed and wiped his sword clean. 'Violet Beverly, a girl surrounded by followers, an Assassin Cross member? Give me a break.'**

"**Violet? Violet, it's me, Jazmine." **

**Violet rose from her desk and opened the door. Jazmine's smile came to her sight almost immediately. **

"**Hi. What's up?"**

"**We're mobbing Heero for your sake. We'll show him to disrespect you."**

"**No, that's not necessary Jazmine. Just leave him alone. It's okay."**

"**Sorry, we won't accept no as an answer. I just wanted to inform you. Anyways, I should join the group now! They're preparing. See you tomorrow Violet!" **

**Jazmine left her friend hanging. Violet shook her head and closed the door quietly. As soon as she closed the door, a note slipped under her door. **

"**Really… Jazmine." **

**She got the note and opened it, expecting Jazmine or any of her friends to be the sender. But what she saw wasn't from any of her friends-it was from Heero Yuy.**

"_Forget what I said a while ago. It was not meant. I apologize."_

**Violet's surprise changed into happiness when she finished the note. 'Heero Yuy, the strangest person I've ever known, has just apologized to me. What a breakthrough…'**

**The teenager was momentarily in bliss-then in panic. Jazmine had just told her that she was gonna mob Heero tonight! Violet opened her door and saw the crowd in front of her. Heero's room was just across hers-that explains the note. **

"**Jazmine! Jazmine stop!" Violet shouted through the protests of the girls. **

**Silence engulfed the crowd; Heero's gaze turned to the owner of the voice.   
**

"**V-Violet?" Jazmine was in a state of disbelief.**

"**Jazmine, it's okay. Everything's fine now. Stop this now." Violet said.**

"**But he…"**

"**But he nothing. He apologized. You're all dismissed."**

**Slowly but surely, the crowd dismissed itself and so did Jazmine. Heero was on the verge of closing the door to his room when Violet called out his name.**

"**Apology accepted, Heero Yuy."**

"**Hn."**

**A/N: How was it? Was Heero OOC here? Uh, sorry if he was… I still need to learn how to be consistent with my characterization. In the next chapter, there'll be a small revelation of Violet's bloody past. Also, she's gonna make the first move on Heero-if you wanna find out what I mean, read the next chapter! J Thanks for those who reviewed so far! Ja people, review! J**


	6. The Past, The Present

**Chapter 6: The Past, The Present**

"**Oh, he did?"**

**Violet had just told Zechs about what Heero had done. Zechs was ultimately pleased-everything was going according to plan. He always knew that Violet wouldn't fail him; she wasn't the top agent of Assassin Cross for no reason.**

"**He did Zechs… I should use this to my advantage."**

**Violet grinned. Heero had showed a weakness to his opponent. Obviously, Heero was still unaware of the fact that SHE was what they were looking for. **

"**Yeah, you should. When will you make the first move?"**

"**Tomorrow afternoon. I'll borrow a SM1 bomb." **

**Violet stood up, got the SM1 bomb from the artillery room and left their base. **

**Next morning, in class, the teacher announced their test schedules.**

"**Since your exams are fast approaching, I suggest you study and review. There arre no projects due during your exam week, so I don't see a reason for you to not have time to study. Of course, as always, there are exceptions. Violet, Marie, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei, you are all excused from the exams-we all know that you are more than capable to graduate. But you seven have bigger responsibilities. You are all assigned to study groups, therefore I ask you to be cooperative and understanding towards your fellow students."**

**After their classes, they all gathered with their study groups. Violet and Heero were assigned with Biology but had two separate study groups. Marie and Trowa were assigned with Advanced Calculus and two study groups. Duo, Quatre and Wufei were designated to Advanced English and had three different study groups.**

'**Great, now I can have an excuse to get into Heero's room and place the bomb in there.' Violet thought as she and Heero made a reviewer. The two had planned to make the same reviewer to save time. **

"**Heero, where will you be holding your study group?" Violet asked.**

"**I'll just give them the reviewer and let them answer it in the library. I'll stay in my room."  
**

"**Shouldn't you be there to help them?"**

"**I don't want them to be dependent on me. They should learn to answer it by themselves."**

**Violet shrugged half-heartedly and printed the reviewer they had made. She gave one copy to Heero for them to photocopy it. **

"**Fifty copies…" She muttered.**

**Violet set the photocopier for fifty copies. As soon as they were done, Heero and Violet went their separate ways to their study groups. Violet handed each one of them a single reviewer. **

"**Does everyone have a reviewer?"**

"**Michelle doesn't have one Vi. You have an extra copy?"**

"**I'll get one. I'll be right back."**

**Violet rose from her seat and headed for Heero's room. "Heero, it's me, Violet." The door opened and she stepped in. "What?" "Do you have any extra copies of the reviewer we made? I ran out of copies." Heero handed her one reviewer without saying a word. "Thanks." "Hn."**

**She was about to leave when Heero called out her name. **

"**Yes?"**

"**Where did you get that scar on your wrist?"**

**Violet looked at Heero solemnly before looking away. The cut on her wrist was caused by her attempt to kill herself when she was young. She sighed inwardly and looked at Heero.**

"**I… I tried to kill myself in the past when I was young."**

"**Why would you? Your life is so perfect here."**

**Violet shook her head and smiled. Heero would understand her past-Violet and him were almost alike with their pasts. **

"_Mom! Dad!" Violet's scream echoed throughout the halls of their home. "Violet! Run to your room now!" Her father ordered right before he was shot in the stomach. Violet panicked and ran to her room, locking the door and hiding in a dark corner. She heard footsteps nearing her door. The door was forced open, causing Violet to whimper in fear. "Come out, come out wherever you are." The murderer taunted. "Little princess, I'm sorry but you must die." The murderer said in a mocking tone before he pointed the gun at Violet. _

"**Your parents were murdered." Heero stated calmly.**

"**Yes, they were murdered. Are you happy now Yuy? Are you happy now that you know the root of my past?" Violet asked.**

"**I never find joy in slaughters Violet Beverly. Don't accuse me of being happy with your bloody past." **

"**I'm sorry Heero. I got carried away, I guess. Thank you for the reviewer." **

**Violet reached into her pocket and quietly attached the bomb to Heero's dresser then left. She entered her room before going to her study group just to breathe for a while.**

"**Thank you for making my job easier dear Violet." A familiar voice rang throughout the room.**

**Violet quickly got her gun from under her pillow and pointed it at the bathroom door. **

"**Show yourself you coward." Violet said.**

**The intruder showed himself, but Violet couldn't make out anything of his appearance. He was wearing a mask and all his clothes were black.**

"**Who the hell are you and what the heck do you mean by what you said?"**

"**I'm one of your dear acquaintances. I really appreciate you planting the bomb in Heero's room."**

"**You haven't answered my question specifically."**

"**I don't need to. I only have one message for you." **

"**One message?"**

"**Quit the Assassin Cross and your life will be spared."**

"**Yeah right, like I would do that."**

"**This is the first and last warning Beverly." **

**Before Violet could even react, the intruder covered his nose and sprayed chloroform into the room. Violet was caught off guard-she inhaled it and fell on the floor, asleep. **

"**Do take my warning seriously Violet. Please." **

**He got out of the room by the window and scurried off, leaving Violet with the gun beside her.**

'**Something's wrong here.' Heero stood up and looked around his room. Whatever it was, there was something in his room that wouldn't get off his back. Heero recalled when was the last time he felt this way.**

'**I have a bomb in my room, damn it.' He heard three beeps, signaling the bomb's time was already through. Heero got out of his room and slammed the door shut behind him. Heero's ears were momentarily deafened by the sound of the explosion. **

**His head jerked up as another realization came to him. All of the students were going to crowd around his room. Surely, they heard this sound and gossiping about this was too inevitable, especially for girls. He had no other option but to get into the nearest room possible. And all he could think of at this moment was Violet Beverly's room, which was across his. **

**Heero came in without knocking, only to discover an unconscious Violet with a gun right beside her head. He locked the door behind him and walked over to the sleeping figure.  
**

'**A gun? Violet, unconscious with a gun? Who the hell is this girl anyways?'**

**Heero tapped onto the little metal gadget that was attached behind his ear.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Duo, call the others and tell them to go to Violet's room. We might have her red-handed this time." **

"**What-"**

"**Just do it Duo."**

**Heero tapped it again, cutting the communication between him and his co-worker. He transferred the frail figure onto the bed and waited for the other four to come. **

"**Heero, what is this all about?"**

**Quatre asked as they came in. **

"**Ask her. We'll have to wait for the chloroform to fade-then we'll question her."**

**A/N: O.O Heero might find out about Violet being the top agent of Assassin Cross! Uh, alright, this chapter was a bit long. Sorry about that. Please tell me what you think! Thank you for those who reviewed! As always, you guys rock!**

**Quatre: Sorry Em, but Heero had to go somewhere. I was chosen to replace him for the meantime.**

**Me: Oh, that's alright Quatre. I love having you around.**

**Quatre: (blushes) Please Em, don't flatter me.**

**Me: But I love it when you blush! You look so adorable! (sighs) But I still can't help but think of Heero.**

**Quatre: Heero? Do you like Heero?**

**Me: No, not really. I was just thinking if only he could be considerate sometimes…**

**Quatre: I agree with you-you have a good point.**

**Me: (throws hands into the air) But then Heero wouldn't be Heero anymore! Anyways, please review people! I won't continue if I don't get new reviews! J**


	7. Almost

**Chapter 7: Almost**

"_Oh no you won't!" A voice shouted. Violet's father pounced on the murderer, saving his only daughter from death. Another shot rang out, sending blood all over the room and over the poor figure hiding in the dark. "Run… pumpkin…" Violet mustered all the courage she had left and ran out of the room. Once she got down the stairs, she tumbled over a limp body lying on the floor. "Mother? Mother!" "She's dead child, and so are you." Violet turned to her murderer. Lightning shot into the air, giving Violet enough time to see her murderer's eye color-Prussian Blue._

**Violet gasped awake and sat up, holding a hand over her thumping heart. The nightmare had come back to her after eight long years; she couldn't understand why.**

"**You're finally awake. Would you mind answering our questions?"  
**

**Violet felt a hot tear slip out of her eye as she recalled her nightmare. It looked like she was still oblivious to the stares that the five males in the room were giving her.**

"**Violet?" **

**Quatre placed a gentle hand on Violet's shoulder. The black-haired teen turned her attention to the others people in the room watching her.**

"**Y-Yes?"  
**

"**We have a few questions for you." Heero stated in a clear monotonous voice.**

**Violet simply nodded. She couldn't do anything now-Heero had just seen her with a gun. **

"**What was a gun doing here?" Heero asked.**

"**Someone broke in into my room." Violet said, trying to act her best. "He was bringing that gun and when I came in he just pointed it at me."**

"**How did you get it? You fought back?" Heero interrogated further.**

"**I fought back and I successfully got it from him. I pointed it at him and asked what his business was. H-He said that he planted a bomb in your room Heero. I tried to run for you, but he sprayed something into the room that made me go unconscious."**

"**You know how to handle a gun?" Heero was still not satisfied with the answers she was giving.**

**Violet braced herself, saying, "I-I don't… Personally, I don't… It was just for show, I mean, to try to scare him off. I couldn't even point it properly at him-I was trembling… For hell's sake I was traumatized, damn it!" Her tears fell on her skirt.**

"**Hey, don't cry." Duo said, walking over to her side.**

"**I-I'm sorry Heero… I wasn't able to warn you. I… I don't know what they wanted with you… But he planted a bomb in your room…" Violet said softly.**

**Heero's eyes never dwindled nor showed compassion for the distressed girl. He had made a mistake once again on the same girl. He thought that Violet was responsible for what happened to him. What bothered him the most was that how in the world could he suspect the same girl of a crime she could never do.**

**Quatre, the gentleman he was, pulled Violet into an embrace. 'Traumatized,' he thought, 'so she had a heavy past. She must've dealt with a lot before she came into this school. But why would someone want to kill Violet? She's far too pure-perhaps she was at the wrong place at the wrong time?' The blonde tightened his hug as he felt the girl tremble in his arms. "Hush Violet. Everything's going to be okay."**

**Duo glanced at Heero and then back at the crying girl. He felt sorry for Violet, he truly did. She was getting more involved than she should've been. 'I admit.' He said to himself. 'Finding someone with a gun can prove to be confusing. If I found Jazmine with a gun, I would jump to conclusions like this. Oh crap, why do I always have to think about Jazmine? I'm in a mission-Heero would kill me if he finds out I'm falling in love.'**

'**Traumatized? Meaning she had a bloody past?' Trowa's dark emerald eyes examined Violet carefully. 'She has no traces of it. She's keeping up a façade then.' His glanced returned to Heero who was leaning against the wall, eyes shut. 'Why is Heero committing such errors? Shouldn't he be the Perfect Soldier? How can he commit such mistakes? Perhaps he has a weakness in women. That would be impossible; he's never like this with Relena. Then what Heero, makes you like this?'**

**Wufei watched intently as Violet shook in Quatre's arms. The girl was so fragile, unlike Brittany, one of her friends. 'Tch, why the hell am I thinking about Brittany at this moment? The matter in our hands right now is more important. The girl should not suspect anything about us.' **

"**She's asleep." Quatre announced.**

**Violet was not asleep; she had only calmed her heartbeat and breathing to make it look like she was. (A/N: I kind of remember Heero when he was stuck in the Federation Hospital… o.o)**

"**Put her in bed." Heero ordered.**

**Quatre knew of course, what to do. He gently let Violet down on her bed, making sure her head landed on the pillow. Quatre pulled the covers over her and looked up.  
**

"**Heero, could you… tell us about her past?" Quatre asked.**

**Heero opened his Prussian Blue eyes only to let one sentence out.**

"**Her family was murdered in front of her when she was young."**

**Quatre's blue-green eyes showed sadness within them. Her fate was not as good as his-his father's craft exploded; he never got to see any blood. Violet saw everything; how her parents were killed and all the bloodshed that accompanied the horrific crime. **

"**I feel sorry for her… I don't know how she keeps up this kind of façade with such a past." Quatre said.**

"**Duo can keep up that façade like she can." Trowa said.**

"**Hey! We're two different people, ya know!" Duo pouted.**

"**Shh Duo, we don't want to wake her up. Come on, let's leave her alone." Quatre stood up and urged the others out of her room. Quatre, who was the last to go out, wished Violet good night and turned off the light. **

**Violet sat up, a smile gracing her lips. 'Oh God, they fell for my acting… Wow…' She praised herself for a job well done. 'But… Quatre feels sorry for me… Oh damn it, I shouldn't let my emotions overwrite my judgment… Stop it-' **

**She was disturbed by a knock on her door. Violet could hear murmuring voices from beneath the wooden object. She stood up, pretending to be sleepy and all. She opened the door and was surprised to see Heero with Principal Bell.**

"**I don't mean to disturb you Violet, but Heero here needs somewhere to bunk in. You're the governess after all, can you please, accommodate him?"**

**Violet rubbed the sleep off her eyes, smiled and said, "Yes ma'am."**

"**Thank you. Heero, will you please?" **

"**Hn."**

"**Good night Violet, Heero."**

**A/N: O.O That was so unexpected… I was not thinking about this chapter. I titled it 'Almost' because Violet's secret was almost found out if it weren't for her acting skills. Please review! **


	8. Midnight Talk

**Chapter 8: Midnight Talk**

"**You sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the folding mattress." Violet said.**

"**You sleep on the bed. I sleep on the folding mattress." Heero stated. **

"**You sure?" **

"**Don't ask me that again." **

"**If you say so."**

**Violet got the folding mattress out of the closet and laid it on the floor.**

"**Are your clothes okay?" Violet asked. **

"**I'll be back." **

**Heero stepped out of her room. Violet got a bed sheet and covered the mattress with it. She pulled out a blanket from her closet and folded it, placing it at the head of the mattress. She got a pillow from her set of pillows and checked if the smell was okay. Violet sprayed it with some vanilla perfume and placed it on top of the folded blanket. **

"**I should change into my pajamas before he comes in." **

**Violet grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, she saw Heero in his PJ's already. **

"**You changed in your room?" **

"**Hn." **

**This is why she wanted to kill him so badly! He doesn't talk like an ordinary person does! So snobbish! **

"**Snob…" Violet murmured. "What did you say?" **

"**Nothing." **

**She hopped onto her bed and pulled the sheets over her, closing her eyes in the process. **

"**You turn off the lights since you're the one standing." Violet said. **

**He turned off the lights and lied down on the mattress beside her bed. **

"**What did you spray on your pillow?" He suddenly asked. **

"**You don't like it?" **

"**Just answer my question."**

"**Vanilla."**

**He didn't say anything anymore. Minutes later, Violet fell asleep. **

_Violet's eyes widened-she ran for the kitchen. "You won't get away little princess." Violet trembled even more. There was only one place she could think of to hide right now. She quietly hid herself in the kitchen cabinet and listened to the steps of the murderer. "Playing hide and seek now princess…" The cabinet opened, revealing a shaking little girl. "There you are. Don't worry princess, I'm sure you're going to heaven." One loud bang echoed into Violet's ear before she fainted._

**Violet woke up, sweating. Her pillow was wet with tears. She slowly rose from my bed, careful not to wake Heero up. Violet walked around Heero and headed for the bathroom. She washed her face with cold water and then opened her cabinet. Violet took out her calming medicine and drank two capsules. **

"**What's that?" **

**Violet jumped at the voice behind her. **

**She turned around, saying, "Calming medicine." **

"**You shouldn't take those." "What do you care? You're not the one having nightmares." **

"**And this is the only solution?" **

"**Got any other ideas?" "I have one idea." **

**He took the bottle of medicine from her and threw it in the trashcan. Violet was about to slap him when he caught her fore coming hand. **

"**You can't use the same trick twice." He said. "Oh really?"**

**Violet slapped him with her other hand. He slapped her back. **

"**You're too stupid to realize that sooner or later those calming medicines won't do you any good." **

"**Let go of me." Violet said, trying to yank her hand away. **

"**Snap out of it. You have people who care for you. You can run to them." **

"**Who says I needed help?" **

"**Another stubborn answer. You can't be your own island." **

"**You're the one to talk." **

"**I can hold myself. You cannot." **

"**Who are you to judge me like that anyways?" **

**His grip on Violet's hands began tightening. "Let go of me!" She shouted, struggling. To her surprise, he let go of Violet. "I won't let you make the same mistake I did." He walked away and disappeared into the darkness. "I don't understand you at all Heero Yuy…" **

**Violet turned off the lights to the bathroom and walked to her bed. She sat down on the edge. "Heero?" Silence. "I apologize for hitting you. You always provoke me, really." He didn't answer.**

**Violet walked over to him and saw his eyes closed. She looked at the spot where she hit him. It was a little red. Violet bent over to touch it when suddenly his hand grasped hers. He opened his Prussian Blue eyes and looked at her, saying, "Next time you hit me, I won't forgive you." Violet's tears fell on her hand and slid down to his. **

"**What now?" "Your eyes… remind me of the person who almost killed me." He pulled Violet down and she crashed into him, crying once more. It was uncontrollable on her part-she didn't know why.**

"**You're putting on quite a façade for everyone." He said, putting his arm around her. Violet cried into his chest, saying, "You don't know how long I was keeping this façade." **

**The rest of the night was engulfed by silence. **

'**Damn it, why am I doing this? I shouldn't be doing this to her.' Heero contemplated. 'My own way of apologizing? Damned these actions of mine. Why is it that I do this to her?' **

**Heero slightly pulled away from the figure beside him to check if she was sleeping. 'Quatre was right. She's too innocent to be accused of such things. Violet Beverly, what a charismatic girl you are-yet I doubt you're anything but ordinary.' He carefully transferred Violet onto her own bed.**

**A/N: Was it okay? You might be thinking that the pairing is already too obvious, ne? Uh… I'm really not good with hiding pairings so… sue me! Just kidding. Was it alright? Argh, I know, Heero was OOC again. But I tried to make it the least OOC as much as possible… Sorry! - Anyways, please do review! Pretty, pretty please? Thank you for those who reviewed my past chapters by the way. You're all so kind!**


	9. Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, but I own Violet, Carina, Jazmine, Marie, Brittany, Shigeru and Yu. That's all people! EHEM! I just wanna make it clear in Chapter 8 that NOTHING happened between ****Heero and Violet. CLEAR?**

**Chapter 9: Secret Revealed**

"**Who could have possibly intercepted with your mission yesterday?" Zechs questioned.**

**The five elite assassins were gathered in the base the afternoon of next day. **

"**I don't know. I'm thinking that it might be Heero's co-pilot if he wanted to kill Violet." Marie answered. **

"**If he was a co-pilot, why would he want to kill Heero? What would he get from that?" Violet asked. **

"**Maybe for honor. Once Heero is killed and you are killed, he can get all the honor and claim Heero's death and your death." Brittany replied.**

"**There's a possibility." Zechs agreed. **

"**But who among the five would do such a thing?" Carina asked.**

"**I don't have an answer for that, don't look at me." Violet said.**

"**So if it isn't one of the five… could it possibly be from another group? One that extremely dislikes both organizations?" Violet questioned. **

"**There could be. We can conduct a search on computer. I'll make sure your lines are concealed from other Internet lines." Zechs said. **

**A hologram screen of a computer appeared in front of the five. They started typing and hacking. Thirty minutes later, Violet found it. **

"**I found it! It's an organization called Black Rose!" Violet proclaimed. **

"**This was the organization where Shigeru Kashizuo III belonged to. We killed him, didn't we?" Violet asked, looking up to Zechs. **

"**Yes, we've killed him. SO how come Black Rose is still there?" Zechs was rather taken aback.**

"**He… had a son! Eighteen years old just like us. Together with his friends, Akihiro Kasayama, William Vetchetuchi, Kyoshi Hanigumi and Zoe Lohan, these five rehired Commander Deravela and reestablished Black Rose. Right now, they have countless Viders(1) with them. No wonder the Gundam Pilots are in their black list-the five pilots destroyed their base in L2 Cluster Colony." Violet narrated.**

**The five friends threw each other confused looks. **

"**The people we are after shouldn't be the Gundam Pilots then. It should be the Black Rose." Carina said. **

"**Oh no!" Jazmine gasped. **

"**What's wrong?" They all turned to her. **

"**I planted a bomb in Duo's room just a while ago! It's gonna blow off any minute! I have to go get it!" Jazmine stood up. **

"**I'll go with her. Zechs, finalize your decision." Violet ran with Jazmine and together they rushed to Duo's room. **

"**Hey ladies! What's up!" **

"**No time to talk! Get out of here! Now!" Jazmine grabbed Duo's hand and they ran outside. Violet closed the door and said, "Run!" Jazmine and Duo ran upstairs. They only came to a halt when the bomb blew. **

"**That was close. How'd you two figure out?" Duo asked. "Talk later. Jazmine, take him to your room. I'll have to go to my room and check on a couple of things." Jazmine nodded and together, Duo and her went to her room. Instead of going to her room, Violet went to Zechs. **

**Meanwhile, in Violet's room, Heero had hacked into her computer to search for files. "Assassin Cross… password… lightning0791." He typed it and he was in the Assassin Cross main page. "Violet Beverly, top agent of Assassin Cross… Alongside Jazmine Graham, Carina Frederic, Brittany Sanders and Marie Welsh… What a good actress you are Violet. You almost fooled me into believing that you were innocent… The bomb was your act. You'll pay." **

"**What's your verdict Zechs?" Violet asked, crossing her legs and joining her fingers. **

"**We'll change course then. It's Black Rose we're gonna chase after. I want to do this quick." **

**They all nodded. **

"**We'll be waiting for orders for the carrier to take us to Antarctica then." **

"**Alright. And if possible, coax the Gundam Pilots to join us. You can tell them of what happened. I'm sure they'll understand." Zechs said. **

"**Everyone can go. Violet, stay." She followed orders. **

"**What is it Zechs?" **

"**Aren't you the least bit glad about this news? Heero isn't your enemy." **

"**Is there a hint of joking in your voice Zechs?" **

"**Well, Marie has told me that you and Heero have been quite close." **

"**I hate the jerk. He doesn't talk and he bosses me around." **

"**Oh… Like what does he boss you?" **

"**Last night, I was asked to let him bunk in with me. I had a nightmare, I drank calming medicines and then he tells me not to drink them. Like, who's he to tell me that?" **

"**A hint of concern, I see." Zechs said playfully.**

"**You call that concern? Slapping me is concern?" **

"**He slapped you! Why that! I'm gonna pound him when I see him!" His mood immediately changed.**

"**Don't do that. He'll kick you back." **

"**Anyways, don't tell him you were the one who placed the bomb in his room. I'm sure he's gonna strangle you."**

"**Let him try. I'm not gonna hesitate to kill him." **

"**You might eat your words sometime in the long run." **

"**I'm thinking I won't. I hate the jerk." **

**Violet stood up, got into a capsule and was transported to the basement. She climbed up the stairs and when she reached her room, Violet turned to Heero's room instead. Violet knocked on the door. There was no answer. **

**She opened his room and saw that it was half fixed. Violet closed the door, smiling and mildly cursing herself for how stupid she was. Violet opened the door to her room and closed it. **

**As soon as she took her first step forward, she heard Heero's voice say, "I know your secret. You're gonna die here right now, the Fire of Assassin Cross."**

**A/N: O.O… Cliffie! No! Violet's gonna die? Hey, I control the plot; Violet won't die! Viders are the name of the new made-up mobile suits in this story. Ya know, I had to make a new one! Those Taurus's wouldn't be up to date now if I used them. Well, so much for author's blabbering… Please review! Thanks for those who reviewed! You're all so kind! **

**Quatre: Heero will be coming back later on.**

**Me: Great! **

**Quatre: I heard he came from another mission.**

**Me: Don't tell anyone, but I read his mission, and it says to visit Relena.**

**Quatre: Oh? That's interesting.**

**Me: Quite… Wonder if they like each other? (shakes head) Impossible… The world would come to an end once that happens…**

**Quatre: Agreed. **

**Me: Shout outs to Cosmiclimate and to Agent Ukiya! Hope you're still reading!**


	10. To Kill Or Not To Kill

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, but I own Violet, Carina, Jazmine, Marie, Brittany, Shigeru and Yu. That's all people!**

**Chapter 10: To Kill Or Not To Kill**

"**Oh no! We've made a fatal mistake!" Quatre gasped.**

**He had just hacked into a few files in history and realized that they were after the wrong enemy. He also just realized that Violet, together with her four close friends were elite assassins under Assassin Cross. All the while, Heero had been leading them to the correct person, but the wrong target.**

**Wufei contained the surprise he felt within him when he saw what Quatre had discovered. 'We're after the wrong organization, damn it. And Brittany? Brittany is a member of the Assassin Cross? No wonder she shows potential during our karate classes. No wonder Violet excels in fencing. The five are trained to be in the battlefield.'**

'**Marie is a part of Assassin Cross? The vice-governess of this school is an elite assassin? Acting skills, she got through all these by acting. Tch, talented actress she is. I wonder if she can fight as well as Violet can? Brittany was also a good karate master. Each excels in their own field, only I haven't seen what Marie excels in. Hm… This will prove rather interesting.'**

'**This is something I really can't believe… Carina, the girl whom I have admired so much because of her cheerfulness and innocence, is actually an assassin?' Quatre pondered on this issue. 'Wait… Surely by now Heero has figured out about Assassin Cross… We have to go get him before he actually kills the wrong person!' **

"**We have to get to Violet and fast! Heero surely is on the move!" Quatre said, rising from his seat.**

"**You're right. We should go." Trowa said in agreement.**

"**Jazmine, can you please explain what happened?" Duo asked the girl beside him.**

"**Um, well, you see Duo, I… uh, I'm a member of the Assassin Cross."**

"**YOU WHAT?"**

"**You heard right, I am a member of Assassin Cross. But, Duo, we're not enemies anymore. We found out that we're both after the same enemy—Black Rose."**

"**That sounds familiar… Oh right, the base we destroyed back in L2… You're amazing Jazmine!"**

"**Don't flatter me Duo… I'm really sorry about that bomb, ya know."**

"**I'll let you amend it by letting me bunk in with ya." Duo grinned at Jazmine.**

"**Sure, why not?" Jazmine smiled at Duo.**

"**Heero, I need you to listen to me before you do anything you might regret." Violet said, turning to Heero.**

"**I won't fall for your acting again Beverly. You've already done enough." Heero's Prussian Blue eyes reflected danger and Violet knew, Heero wouldn't hesitate to shoot her right then and there.**

"**I admit, I lied to you several times. But this is one thing you have to listen to."**

"**Enough talking. You need to be eliminated."**

**Violet raised her hands in the air, showing defeat. **

"**Die."**

**The same moment that Heero said the single word, Violet quickly kicked Heero's gun, sending it to the wall. Heero sprinted forward, charging Violet with his fist. She moved aside and made an attempt to knee him in the stomach. To her surprise, Heero did a low kick, knocking her off her feet. Her head hit her desk hard. This gave Heero enough time to retrieve the gun. Violet's head ached terribly. **

'**Damn it, if…' She tried to stand up, but found Heero's gun pointed at her forehead. Violet felt a hit liquid trickle down the side of her face and fall on the carpeted floor—blood; she was bleeding.**

"**Finish off what my previous murderer started then." Violet said.**

"**I plan to. To think I actually apologized for calling you an Assassin Cross member. Your friends will follow you shortly."**

**In the hallway of the second floor of the dormitory, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were looking for any of Violet's acquaintances. They happened to chance upon Carina, the person Quatre wanted to see. **

"**Carina!" Quatre called out to the blonde.**

**Carina turned around and looked at Quatre. Her face was lit up with a smile the moment she saw him.**

"**What is it Quatre?" **

"**Have you seen Violet? And Heero?"**

"**I think Violet went to her room. Heero supposedly is there too because he bunked in with her last night." Carina answered.**

"**Oh no!" Quatre literally flew up the stairs to the fourth floor.**

'**Please don't let us be late, please… Violet hang on for us…' The words of hope kept on echoing in Quatre's mind—he had to be optimistic for now.**

"**Heero damn it! How long will you point that gun at me!" Violet shouted.**

"**Were the stories of your past that you told me true?"**

"**What? You're thinking about that at this very moment! For the love of heaven's Heero, just shoot me if you must!"**

'**Shoot her Heero, she's your target.' Heero forced himself. 'Something isn't right here. What would she want to explain to me? Another lie? The reason beyond her lying? Damn it, how can a girl have me thinking so much? I stay too much with Duo. Kill Violet Beverly. That is your mission. Now finish off your mission!' **

'**Oh Heero… If I hadn't lied to you, would you believe me right now? If I did tell you the truth before, we wouldn't be standing in this position. We would be killing each other right now. If only… If only I hadn't grown so attached to you… If only you didn't apologize or tell me the things you said last night. If only I hadn't talked to you, probably, if you killed me right now, I wouldn't care…' Violet's thoughts were mixed up right now—she couldn't figure out what to do but let Heero kill her.**

"**My past was true Heero… Now you know, kill me—it won't matter." Violet said softly, all traces of anger, distress or vengeance fading from her face.**

"**Goodbye Violet Beverly, fire of Assassin Cross." Heero pulled the trigger and…**

**A/N: This chapter was kind of short, huh? Hahaha… I was tired when I wrote this ya know! (sighs) Duo and Jazmine couple is obvious now too… So is Quatre and Carina's mutual understanding… Ya know? When she smiled at Quatre? She must've been so relieved to find out he wasn't their enemy! **

**Me: Finally Heero, where have you been?**

**Heero: I finished off something. **

**Me: Please do the—**

**Heero: Review or death. You have two options. **

**Me: O.O; Sorry bout that… no, you won't die when you won't review. He's kidding. So, how'd the visit to Relena go?**

**Heero: You… **

**Me: Yes?**

**Heero: You touched my laptop.**

**Me: Kind of.**

**Heero: (points gun at me) You're going to die.**

**Quatre: Heero! No! (jumps at Heero)**

**Me: This is kind of getting noisy. I'll see you again some other time while I try to calm down Heero and ah! (avoids a bullet) Bye! (turns off the computer)**


	11. Vital Decision

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, but I own Violet, Carina, Jazmine, Marie, Brittany, Shigeru and Yu. That's all people!**

**Chapter 11: Vital Decision**

**Violet dodged the bullet and it hit her shoulder. She clamped on her wound to prevent it from bleeding anymore further.**

"**It won't matter? You're afraid to die." Heero said.**

"**Heero no!"**

**A certain blonde barged in and pounced on Heero, trying to get the gun from him. Wufei walked over to the two boys fighting over the gun and tried to help Quatre win.**

"**Are you okay?"**

**Violet looked up at the brunette that asked her such a question. **

"**T-Trowa? What…"**

"**Where is your first aid kit? We'll fix your wound."**

"**In the bathroom." Violet was still too stunned to ask what was going on.**

"**Heero, she's not the enemy!" Quatre said once he had stolen the gun from Heero.**

"**What do you mean? She's the top agent of Assassin Cross." Heero stated in a cold tone.**

"**We're after the wrong organization. We should be going after Black Rose, not them." Quatre explained.**

**Heero averted his gaze to Violet who was currently being treated by Trowa. 'This was what she wanted to tell me? Third mistake Yuy, what the hell is going on in your head?'**

"**Trowa, how did you know?" Violet had finally gathered all her wits to ask this question.**

"**We hacked into a couple of historical files and found out that it wasn't the Assassin Cross we should be after. It should be Black Rose right?"**

"**Yeah… I'm just so relieved… Thank you Trowa, Quatre, Wufei…" **

**Quatre walked over to Violet and smiled at her. **

"**I'm sorry about this mess Violet. But I never knew you would have something to do with Assassin Cross. I can't believe you could do something like this."**

"**It's okay Quatre. I'm sorry too… I didn't mean to hide such things from you. I was told that you wanted to kill me, so I had to hide it from you. But… both of us made a mistake, it seems. It's a truce." Violet smiled back, but winced as Trowa cleaned her shoulder wound.**

**After Trowa cleaned Violet's wounds, they made themselves comfortable in her room. Trowa leaned against her desk, arms crossed, Wufei stood by the door, Quatre sat down beside Violet on the bed while Heero was standing by the window, not daring to look at Violet.**

"**Um… This is kind of a weird situation for me because… now you all know about my secret so I'm finding it hard to talk to you. The only ones who know are my four other friends and they're also assassins so I find it easy to talk to them. But, I have a proposal to make for you."**

**Everyone, with the exception of Heero, looked at Violet.**

"**I was told that, since we're after the same enemy, we should work together. It would make our job easier and faster. We have no problems working with you, I mean it. But if you guys have problems working with us, we'll accept it."**

**Heero immediately didn't like the idea. He didn't want to work with anyone, most especially Violet. Perhaps, he was feeling idiotic for what he did to her. He was branded the Perfect Soldier, yet he committed several mistakes already with her around. It was unacceptable. **

'**Working together? This should prove interesting. Hm… Quatre will agree to it, I'm pretty sure. Wufei wouldn't-he has a thing for women. It would be a surprise if he didn't shout the word injustice in this situation. Heero… Heero most probably won't agree to this. He always worked alone and it didn't seem like he was going to change his principles at this time. I for one, think that maybe we should give this a chance. I would like to finish this mission early.' Trowa calculated in his mind.**

'**Working together sounds great! I bet it would be so much fun! To work with five ladies that excel in assassinations would prove to be a great experience; I can feel it. Carina…' Quatre's eyes lit up. 'I'll see what Carina can finally do! I'll say a yes, a total yes! Besides, this would be the tactical option for both groups, I can't see the reason to say no.' **

'**Injustice! TO work with women? We don't even know the skills of these women! Surely, they might be Assassin Cross, but they might be weak even with their accomplished tasks. Brittany for one might prove to be strong-but that has yet to be proven. I won't stand for this, damn it! I don't want to fight alongside weak women!' Wufei scowled.**

"**We'll talk about this for a while Violet, would you mind?" Quatre asked, standing up. **

"**No, please do take your time." Violet watched anxiously as Quatre, Wufei, Heero and Trowa gathered in one corner of the room. **

'**Oh God, please tell me it's a yes. Tell me they're going to join us… Please…' Violet prayed.**

**A few minutes later, Quatre approached Violet with their decision. Violet looked up from the floor, redirecting her eyes to the platinum blonde standing in front of her.**

"**We're going to join you."**

**Violet's face was graced by a smile when she heard these words. She could see Wufei cursing under his breath, but it didn't stop her from wrapping her fine arm around Quatre's neck. Quatre returned the gesture, smiling himself. They were both delighted to work with each other. **

"**Oh, right, let me lead you to our base." Violet said, opening the door to her room.**

**The four boys went out and followed her. On the way, Violet tapped the communicator behind her ear.**

"**Jazmine, take Duo to the base. We're all going to meet there."**

"**Alright. See you! I know you're going to bring good news!" Jazmine squealed.**

**Violet smiled and opened the door to the basement. She said the password and one by one, they were taken to the Assassin Cross' secret base. At their arrival, the four other members of the organization gasped. Duo jumped from his seat and joined the four boys.**

"**Violet! They're-"**

**Zechs appeared on the screen, said a casual hello and waited for Violet to announce the good news he had been expecting. **

**Violet couldn't help but grin.**

"**Welcome our new associates-the Gundam Pilots."**

**A/N: Did you guys expect that? How was it? Fine? Thanks for those who reviewed by the way! Thank you, thank you, thank you! My constant reviewers! You've all been very, very, very kind! Please review again! Hahaha… Thank you: )**

**Quatre: I can't believe we got through that thing yesterday alive.**

**Me: Me too... Luckily, we've got Duo on our side. Heero was alone, yeah!**

**Quatre: Next time, I suggest you don't touch his laptop.**

**Me: I'll try! His laptop is far too interesting!**

**Quatre: (smiles) How about lunch out?**

**Me: Great idea! Guys, we're having lunch out! Coming?**

**Duo: Yeah!**

**Trowa: I have no other option.**

**Wufei: As long as you don't put me to shame.**

**Me: Hm... Heero? You there?**

**Heero: I'm driving. You will not get your hands on the wheel.**

**Me: Killjoy... Come on! Let's go! Bye!**


	12. Whirlwhind of Emotions Part 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, but I own Violet, Carina, Jazmine, Marie, Brittany, Shigeru and Yu. That's all people!**

**Chapter 12: Whirlwind of Emotions Part 1**

"**New associates? Meaning…" Jazmine leapt out of her seat, approached Duo and gave him a hug. **

"**Woah! Slow down Jaz! I'm happy too, but slow down!" Duo said, making all of them laugh. All of course, except Wufei, Heero and Trowa. Wufei was still cursing while Heero was glaring at Duo and Jazmine. 'This is a mission, falling in love is unacceptable.' Heero stated.**

"**Zechs, as much as I want to discuss the mission right now, I think we all deserve a good rest." Violet spoke in behalf of the others. It was obvious to her that secrets were going to be unveiled this night.**

"**I see what you mean Violet. Very well, you're all excused. But I'll be seeing you tomorrow." **

**Violet nodded and led everyone out of the base. Once out, they went their separate ways. Duo and Jazmine went together, laughing when they left. Trowa had chosen to take Marie to her room since his room was just ahead of hers. Quatre offered Carina a walk to the delight of Carina. Brittany just grabbed Wufei's hand and dragged him away—with Wufei scowling. **

"**Um, Heero?"**

"**Hn."**

"**I'll show you something. Come." **

**Heero looked at Violet for a while and then slightly nodded, signaling her to go. Violet smiled and led Heero to the soccer field.**

"**Tonight, I remember, there are supposed to be shooting stars. We hardly ever get them on Earth—I'm sure you have seen a lot but never took the time to actually just relax and gaze at them, right?"**

**Violet sat down on the grass and waited. Heero stood his ground, but continued to look up. Violet was right; he never took the time to actually watch. Then it began. With a slow pace, shooting stars began appearing. Eventually, it showered like rain, bringing Violet to wonderland.**

"**Heero, make a wish." Violet said.**

"**What?"**

"**Make a wish. It'll come true." Violet closed her eyes and silently made a wish. Heero looked at her in pure amazement. This girl still believed in such myths? He quickly turned away when her hazel eyes opened. Violet stood up and smoothened her long skirt. She placed a hand on Heero's shoulder, causing him to turn to her. **

"**Heero, don't push your friends from you. They're here for you to lean on, so make yourself comfortable."**

**Heero just stared at her.**

"**And by the way, you have beautiful eyes. They're my favorite color."**

**Heero watched Violet's retreating figure. 'She likes Prussian Blue? But isn't that the eye color of the one that murdered her? You're too complicated Violet—too complicated. Yet… I don't understand why I'm so drawn to you.'**

"**What's wrong Jazmine?" Duo asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. **

"**Nothing. I just feel bad about bombing your room." **

"**It's okay. I understand. I would've done the same if I were in your position—unless I already fell in love with you." **

"**Really?" Duo smiled at her. **

"**Come on Duo, let's go to my room." "Yeah, I'm kind of sleepy already." **

"**Me too. It's been a pretty long day." Jazmine returned Duo's smile. **

"**You look so cute when you smile." Duo said. Jazmine started blushing. **

"**And even cuter when you blush." Jazmine entered her room and so did Duo. **

"**I'll just get the mattress and some pillows for you. Wait here." **

**Jazmine was about to walk to her closet when Duo pulled her hand and embraced her. **

"**D-Duo?" "You still don't get it do you Jazmine?" "W-What?" "I've fallen for you." **

**Jay-Ann and Duo blushed when he said those words. **

"**Duo… I don't know what to say…" "Tell me the truth. Should I forget my feelings for you because you don't like me or should I continue letting myself fall for you?" **

"**S-Second option. I like you too Duo." **

**She rested her head in the crook of Duo's neck and said, "But we better hold up first. For now, I'll be your girl." "You will?" "I will." **

**Duo let go of Jazmine and smiled at her. She smiled back and got to her closet.**

"**Quatre?" **

"**What is it Carina?" **

"**I'm really grateful that you saved Violet before Heero could kill her." **

"**Well, it wouldn't be right if Heero did kill her. I'd feel guilt over my shoulders all throughout my life." **

"**You like her don't you?" Quatre blushed slightly. **

"**No, I like another girl. It's her friend." "Who?" "I won't tell." "Please?" "No." "Please?" "No." "Even with sugar and cherry on top?" "Yes." "You're such a killjoy!" **

**Quatre and Carina burst into laughter. Quatre opened the door for Carina. **

"**Thanks for walking me to my room Quatre." "No big deal. My room's on the way, anyways." **

**Jennifer kissed Quatre on the cheek and started turning around when Quatre got hold of her wrist. **

**She faced him, saying, "Did I forget something?" **

"**Frankly, yes." **

**Quatre kissed Carina on the forehead. "Quatre, does this mean…" **

**Quatre began blushing ten shades of red. **

"**I like you too. It's time to say good night." Carina assured. **

"**Yeah. I'm sure though that I'll be sleeping pleasantly tonight." **

"**Me too." Quatre and Carina smiled. Carina closed the door, holding a hand to her chest. **

"**Quatre…" The young teenager was ready to faint because of what happened. **

"**Trowa?" **

"**Hm?" **

"**How come you never talk?" **

"**Are words really a need for you?" Marie nodded. **

"**For women, they say their feelings verbally so, I really am quite of a talker." **

"**Sorry, but I'm not." **

"**That's okay. It's also nice sometimes to be quiet." **

"**You're an extraordinary girl." Marie just smiled. **

"**I really appreciate you walking me to my room Trowa." Marie said, smiling at him.**

"**It's an act of courtesy. Besides, I don't want to spoil Quatre's chance." Trowa half-smiled.**

"**Quatre likes Carina?" **

"**Yeah." "How about you? Is there anyone you like?" **

"**Maybe." "And you call me extraordinary." **

**Marie opened her door and said, "Good night." **

"**Good night. Sweet dreams." **

"**Same to you. I wish to talk to you sometime else." Marie requested. **

"**I'll spare some time for you." Marie smiled and entered her room.**

"**Wufei?"**

"**What is it onna? Why did you drag me here? Please do be candid."**

**Brittany smiled and said, "I'm from L5, Dragon Clan."**

"**W-What? But how? I'm the only one left from the Dragon Clan onna!"**

"**It's hard to explain—I ran away. Familiar with the name Fei(1)?" Wufei's eyes widened.**

"**You're Meiran's sister… The one who ran away from the marriage and made Meiran take the responsibility."**

**Brittany hung her head—she was sorry for Meiran's death; for everything, damn it! She blamed herself for being such a stupid, insolent sister. You could just imagine her surprise when she felt Wufei's arms envelop her. **

"**W-Wufei?"**

"**Damn it you onna… I thought you looked familiar… I'm glad to finally have found you. I won't let you go, just like what I did to Meiran. Did you know how offended I was when Meiran took the marriage? Onna, you're… Listen carefully."**

"**Go ahead,"**

"**You're the one I like."**

"**Wufei… I'm sorry… And I want to tell you… I-I like you back."**

**A/N: Oh no! Wufei's OOC here! Sorry people, it was the only way I thought Wufei could er, open up! Sue me all you want, but I had no other idea how! So, the couples are clear now—except Heero and Violet. (sighs) Heero's really insensitive… Please review people! Don't sue me please! I beg you!**

**1-I just felt like it. Meiran had a sister named Fei, who was supposed to take the marriage but ran away… I don't want to offend the SallyxWufei and MeiranxWufei fans! I just had to… Peace!**

**Zechs: Again, this is not the real author's message, it is mine. She will be returning tomorrow. Today, she is in the hospital being treated because of some minor injuries. Please review.**


	13. Whirlwhind of Emotions Part 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, but I own Violet, Carina, Jazmine, Marie, Brittany, Shigeru and Yu. That's all people!**

**Sorry for the mix-ups. Jay-Ann was supposed to be Jazmine...**

**Jennifer, Carina... I think it was kind of obvious if you're an avid reader, but hey! I need to clear things**

**myself... SORRY! Now, on with the story...**

**Chapter 13: Whirlwind of Emotions Part 2**

"**Wake up. It's already 9:00." Violet heard Heero's voice grunt in her ear. **

"**It's a Saturday. Leave me alone." Violet groaned.**

"**Fine. Zechs will give you one heck of a scolding if you miss the meeting." **

"**Fine. Go use the shower first. I'll follow."**

**Violet sat up. After a while, Heero came out of the bathroom. She grabbed a shoulder-baring long sleeve and Capri then entered the bathroom. **

"**Make it quick if you don't want Zechs…" "I know! I know! Get off my back already!" She whined. **

**Violet locked the door and stepped into the shower. She took a thorough bath in ten minutes. Violet changed into her chosen clothes and then stepped out of the shower. **

"**Ten minutes. You sure took what I said seriously." "You think?" Violet slipped on her flat rubber shoes. **

"**What happened to that girl last night at the field?" Heero suddenly asked. **

"**I'll go ahead." Violet slammed the door shut behind her, leaving Heero in her room. **

'**Damn, he just had to take that up. All I wanted was to forget about last night, everything I said. What was I saying anyways? I can't fall in love with such a thoughtless jerk. Shove it from your mind! Shove it from your mind! Repeat after me, you do not love him. You do not love him. You do not love him!' Violet screamed in her head.**

"**Where's Heero?" She suddenly realized she was already in the base. **

"**He's gonna follow." Violet answered, taking the center chair at the edge of their long glass table. They heard a few footsteps. They all looked up and saw Heero. He sat down on the chair beside Violet on the other side. **

"**Good morning." Zechs appeared on the screen. "Good morning!" **

**Everyone else was happy. Humph, they had a nice night last night. Violet just stared at Zechs. **

"**We'll be here to discuss our plans. Right now, I've heard rumors that Black Rose is about to launch an attack on us. They're currently in Antarctica. Any suggestions?" Zechs continued.**

**It was silent for a while. Everybody looked at Violet. **

"**Fine! We're gonna need a carrier to Antarctica. Heero, Quatre and Wufei, you three will be using your Gundams to distract the Viders. One air-unit and two land units should finish off fifty Viders. We'll be needing LA2 bombs-around twenty of them. The ones to plant the bombs are Duo, Jazmine, Trowa and Marie. Set the timer for one hour and thirty minutes. Carina and Brittany, you will distract the guards. I'll infiltrate the building." **

"**Now that's suicidal." Zechs said, raising his voice a little. **

"**Zechs! Listen to yourself! I infiltrated the main base of Black Rose and killed hundreds of soldiers! Me alone! And you say this is suicidal!" **

"**We don't know how many soldiers are there in that base!" **

"**Did I know the numbers before? No! It's just the same as this! This doesn't even equal to Black Rose back then!" **

"**I don't want you to get hurt!" Zechs shouted. **

"**Listen! I know you don't want me to get hurt! But how long will you keep on being overprotective! I'm eighteen! I can handle it!" **

**Zechs and Violet calmed down. **

"**Plan accepted." Zechs said. "Thank you." She answered. **

"**Remember, you all have an hour and a half to leave the area. Set a carrier for Monday." **

"**Why Monday?" Zechs asked. **

"**I… I need time to think over myself." **

**Violet stood up and left the base. **

'**Why did I let my damn feelings overwrite my judgment? Why? Damn why? I disappointed my four friends who always looked up to me.' **

**Violet stepped out of the basement and walked to the girl's locker room. She changed into her P.E. uniform and walked to the track. She started running. **

'**But I really did need to think about myself. My decisions. My feelings. Just now, I poured my anger on Zechs. The next person would really, really be unfortunate. I wanted to kick somebody, punch the gut out of somebody. I shouldn't have let myself fall for Heero then I wouldn't be acting this way. If only I had someone to talk to. Someone…'**

**Violet's phone started ringing. Yu, her best friend, was just there to save her. **

"**Hello? Yu! You don't know how glad I am to hear you!" **

"**Me too. Listen to me first, this will be our last talk okay?" **

"**What do you mean?" Violet continued running. **

"**I can't talk to you anymore. I have to say goodbye." **

"**Why? Are you moving? We can still be friends if you're moving…" **

"**No, it's not that. Responsibility." **

"**Huh?" **

"**I have to say goodbye. This will be the last time we talk." Violet slowed down and eventually came to a stop. **

"**Did I do something wrong?" Violet asked.**

"**No. I still love you as a friend, but… this is very important to me and I don't want to waste the opportunity." **

"**You're making me more confused than I am already. Tell me." **

**Tears started rolling down Violet's cheeks. **

"**I'm the head of Black Rose. Yu Kashizuo. You're the top agent of Assassin Cross." **

**The rain started to pour on Violet. Her heart broke into pieces when she realized Yu had been lying to her all along about his life. All the while she thought Yu's family name was Shizawa, not Kashizuo. She regained herself and tried to say something.**

"**It's a joke right? Right?" Violet choked out of her tears.**

"**I would like it to be a joke, but sadly, no. Forget all about me okay? I'm sure we'll turn out to be enemies. We'll kill each other like what happened between you and my dad. But I want you to know, no matter what happens, I won't forget you. Bye Violet-chan. I love you." **

"**Bye Yu… I love you too…" **

**Violet's cell phone dropped to the ground and shattered into pieces. She dragged herself into the dorm and went directly to her room. Violet changed into a pair of dry clothes and collapsed on her bed-losing herself in this whirlwind of emotions.**

**A/N: TT… That was so sad! Heero and Violet aren't getting along well, Zechs and Violet have an argument and most of all, Violet's best friend, Yu Kashizuo becomes her worst enemy! Violet's world has really turned for the worst-I pity her so much.**

**Quatre: Can fate really be that bad?**

**Me: Sometimes it just sucks, but hey! That's life. Like-**

**Heero: (drags me away) You do it Quatre. I have to teach this girl a lesson.**

**Quatre: o.O; Heero, don't kill her okay? The story-**

**Heero: (glares at Quatre)**

**Quatre: Please review people! Thank you! Trowa, help! Heero's going to kill Em!**

**Trowa: He is? That can't happen.**

**Duo: Who's killing whom?**

**Trowa: Heero's killing Em--  
**

**Duo: (runs after Heero) HEERO! NO!**

**Trowa: Now you have someone siding with you. Obviously Duo's been enjoying her company.**

**Quatre: How about you?**

**Trowa: I'm neutral.**

**Quatre: Oh…**


	14. A Facade Only One Can See Through

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, but I own Violet, Carina, Jazmine, Marie, Brittany, Shigeru and Yu. That's all people! Oh yeah, the song I'm using here isn't mine too. It belongs to a local band named Rivermaya.**

**Chapter 14: A Façade Only One Can See Through**

"**Close your eyes, dry your tears, cause when nothing seems clear, you'll be safe here…" **

**Yu's voice filled Violet's mind as he sang. She had played the series of songs Yu had given her-the one he himself composed. **

"**From the sheer weight of your doubts and fate-weary heart, you'll be safe here. Remember how we laughed until we cried? At the most stupid things like we were so high. But love was all that we were on. We belong. And though the world will never understand this unlikely union and why it still stands. Someday we will be set free, pray and believe. When the light disappears and when this world's insincere, you'll be safe here. When nobody hears you scream, I'll scream with you, you'll be safe here." **

**Violet clutched onto her blanket and buried her face in her pillow, trying to muffle the sounds of her cry. She heard the door open. **

"**What happened to you?" The same cold voice asked in a monotone. **

"**Just close the door." He closed the door gently and locked it. **

"**Now tell me what happened." **

"**Leave me alone!" Violet got her other pillow and threw it at him. **

**He caught the pillow, saying, "I'll call the others." **

"**No! Don't!" Violet shouted. **

"**What do you want then?" **

"**Just leave me alone." Violet said. She heard Heero's footsteps closer to her.**

"**You won't understand anyways." Violet added. She felt his hand grab her shoulder. He forced her to face him. **

"**Crying again? When will your crying ever stop?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm. **

"**You're not making me feel any better. Leave me alone!" Violet stood up and pointed to the door. Heero walked closer to her and pulled Violet into an embrace.**

"**Would this make you feel better?" **

"**I'll collapse on you Heero." Violet said through her stifled cries. **

"**I'd like that to happen." He whispered gently in Violet's ear. **

"**Heero…" **

"**What went wrong?" **

"**I can't tell you. You might tell the others." She said. **

"**Trust me. Like I've grown to trust you." Violet's hands managed their way to his chest. Violet closed her eyes and rested her head in Heero's neck. **

"**My friend… H-He's the head of Black Rose…" **

"**When did he tell you?" **

"**T-This morning after I left the base… Heero… I don't understand why it has to be like this…" **

"**It's gonna be okay."**

"**How can you say that? You don't understand at all!" She looked up to him and he looked down at her**

"**Forgive me if I don't understand… This is the only thing I can do for you." He gently pressed his lips over Violet's, making her brain slow down in its process. She parted from the kiss, saying, "I'm okay now Heero. Thanks. Your all made me feel better." She rested her head on his broad shoulders and closed her eyes. **

"**Does this mean?" Heero asked. **

"**Yes… I like you too." **

**His arms tightened the embrace, making her feel more secured. Violet was okay now-she thought. The next day, Heero and her joined the others in the base. **

"**IS everything okay with you? Yesterday you were in an awfully bad mood." Jazmine said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Violet smiled at her, saying, "Of course I'm fine. Never better. A headache just came up yesterday. Sorry for making you worry." "Apology accepted. You must've done some quick brain-racking yesterday, thinking for a plan." Quatre said. **

**Violet laughed slightly, saying, "Zechs must really be mad at me for yelling at him yesterday." "On the contrary, he was actually proud of you. He said that you could now stand for yourself." Trowa said. Marie, Carina, Brittany, Jazmine and Violet started giggling. **

"**Zechs has been overprotective of Violet even though he says he'll let her go." Marie said. "Yeah. I'm guessing his fatherly instincts won't allow him to let go her." Jazmine said. "I can see your point." Quatre said. **

"**Well hello there. It's nice to see you all so happy." Zechs appeared on the screen. "Hi Zechs! Uh… I wanna apologize for yesterday." "No problem. I'm…" "Proud of me?" Violet asked. "I'm betting Trowa told you that." They all laughed except for Heero, Trowa and Wufei.**

"**Anyways, I've set the areas where you should place the LA2 bombs. With the exception of Violet that is. Fire, you'll be using the LA3 bomb. You'll be the cause of the big explosion that will destroy the Antarctica base once and for all." Violet nodded. **

"**Duo and Jazmine, you set bombs from perimeter 1 to 5. Trowa and Marie, 5 to 10. Be sure to place it at the vulnerable spot of the construction." The four nodded. **

"**Look at the blueprint in front of you." Blueprints of the place appeared in front of them. **

"**Heero, Quatre and Wufei, you'll all be attacking at the front line. Brittany and Carina, you will only assist Violet until hall E2. After you've escorted her there, leave the premises immediately. And finally, Violet, infiltrate the main office as fast as possible." Violet nodded. **

"**You may leave. That is all." **

"**Zechs, what time is the carrier gonna arrive tomorrow?" **

"**Oh, you'll be leaving early dusk. I don't want anyone to see you depart. Exactly 4:00 in the morning, meet here at the base and I'll personally usher you to your carrier." **

**They nodded. All of them stood up and left. Heero and Violet of course went directly to her room. **

"**Are you sure about infiltrating the base alone?" Violet nodded. "I'll be okay. Don't worry about me." "Here." He handed Violet a microchip and an earpiece. **

"**What's this for?" **

"**Call me if ever you need help in there."**

"**You don't have to worry… I'll be okay…" **

"**Please." She looked into his eyes as she accepted his offer. Violet felt his hand touch her cheek. **

"**It'll be okay, don't worry. I promise to call you if I need help." Violet said, smiling. **

"**Don't say that. You don't have to put up another façade. I know you're wearing a mask again. It may have fooled the others, but not me." **

**Violet held his hand and said, "I have to wear it or else the others will feel sad too." **

"**They won't." A few tears fell out of Violet's eyes and onto the carpeted floor. **

"**Don't cry." Heero simply whispered.**

"**I'll try." She answered, closing her eyes. He placed his lips over Violet's and closed his eyes. He was the only one who could see through her mask-the only one to see the real sadness in Violet Beverly's eyes.**

**A/N: Another OOCness on Heero's character… Forgive me! I'm still thinking on how to twist Heero a little so he can fit as Violet's lover. Oh well. Sorry about the previous chapter. Heero didn't succeed in killing me. **

**Duo: Thanks to me!**

**Me: Yeah, thanks. I owe you one. But why were you so eager to let me live anyways?**

**Duo: Your story is not gonna get cut! Besides, it wasn't right.**

**Quatre: How are you? It's good that you're still alive.**

**Me: (smiles) Thanks also to you Quatre. **

**Heero: I hope you learned your lesson on touching my laptop.**

**Me: Sheesh, it was just a small portion. Why would you get mad if I found out you hated-**

**Heero: (drags me away) Quatre.**

**Quatre: Please review. I don't know what's up with Heero and Em, but maybe we'll find out when I talk to Em. Bye for now! Please don't forget to leave a review! Oh yeah, there's a special mention here. This chapter is dedicated to Cosmiclimate who supposedly is getting freaked out because of these long conversations at the end of some chapters. Em is hoping you get even more freaked out. Oh, review by the way. Thanks!**

**Duo: Woah! Wait up! Em wants to ask for a little help here by the way. She says that she needs some assistance to write a fighting scene. Just e-mail her if you're interested! THANKS! Her e-mail add is okime underscore imreal at yahoo dot com. Special mentions also to Kidishcaresh, Flesh and Bonez, Robin Maxwell, Saferia, Sakura, Ab Y Elu, FICC and Agent Ukiya.**


	15. To Antartica

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I own Violet, Carina, Jazmine, Marie, Brittany, Shigeru and Yu. That's all people!**

**Chapter 15: To Antarctica**

"**Wake up." Violet opened her eyes at the voice. She sat up and saw Heero still sleeping soundly in his mattress. Violet looked at her watch. 3:00… She got to her feet and opened her closet. She took out a sling bag and placed some ammo and gun into it. Violet then took out a white long-sleeved turtleneck and white pants. She got a towel and slipped into the bathroom. Violet took a hot shower and then changed into her clothes. **

"**Heero, oi! Heero wake up!" Violet shook Heero who was under the covers. **

"**You go first." He muttered. **

"**I'm done. You better hurry up. It's already thirty minutes past three." **

**Heero jolted out of his bed and got his clothes and towel then stepped into the shower. Violet tied her hair into a tight ponytail and then put on white flat rubber shoes. Violet sat down on the bed and looked at the floor. **

"**Heero! Fifteen minutes more!" Violet got her sling bag and stood up. Heero stepped out of the showers, wearing a white sweater and white pants. **

"**White's in the occasion today." Violet said, smiling. **

"**Evidently." He answered. **

"**Shall we go?" Violet asked. Heero put on his white shoes and said, "Let's go." They quietly walked out of the room and into the basement. **

"**Looks like the whole party's here." Zechs said, eyeing each one of them. **

"**Follow me." They followed him through a dark passage. **

"**This will lead you directly to the carrier. The pilot will take you to Sable Fang's base in Antarctica." Zechs said. Soon, they saw a carrier preparing to lift off. Everyone except Violet went aboard. **

"**Violet, please be careful." **

"**I'll be careful Zechs. I promise to return to you." Zechs kissed Violet's forehead and hugged her tight. **

"**I'll be waiting." Zechs whispered into her ear. Violet nodded and boarded the carrier. She closed the door behind her and looked down. Violet walked to the seats and was surprised with what she saw. Jazmine was with Duo, Marie was with Trowa, Carina was with Quatre and Brittany was with Wufei. Violet sat down on the empty seat beside Heero. **

"**Who's the pilot?" Violet asked. Heero just shrugged. The curious teen walked to the pilot. **

"**It's been a long time since I've seen you." The voice was familiar. **

"**Miss Noin!" All of them asked at the same time. **

"**But you still haven't forgotten my voice." The violet-haired pilot turned to Violet and gave her a smile. **

**"Miss Noin!" Violet hugged her tight. **

**"Slow down. It's only been a year." She answered, returningViolet's embrace. "I'm just so ecstatic to hear from you! How's Miss Relena?" Violet asked, letting go of her. **

"**She's fine. Currently, she's engaged to someone name Yu Shizawa." "Shizawa?" Violet smiled a bit. **

**"Good for her. Do you know anything about Yu?" Violet asked. **

**"He's a great person, very respectful and diligent. Relena seems to like him too." **

**"I see. Well, I better sit down so that we can go." Violet sat down beside Heero. **

**"Isn't Yu Shizawa your…" She placed a finger on Heero's lips to silence him. She shook her head slightly. Violet lowered her finger and looked into her bag, getting a clipboard. **

"**Guys! I'm gonna check our weaponry! SM2 bombs! There should be twenty!" **

"**Got them!" Duo replied from behind Violet. **

"**Okay, that's good. How about the guns? Does each one have a gun?" The silences made her take that as a yes. **

"**Miss Noin, are the snowmobiles in tact?" "They're very fine. Zechs got the best quality for you." "I'll check on them. How long before we reach Antarctica?" "Three hours." **

**Violet stood up and walked into the storage room. There she saw the snowmobiles. Violet test-drove each snowmobile and saw that they were all good. **

"**Are they okay?" It was Trowa. "Yeah. They're all fine. Trowa, may I ask you a question?" **

**"What is that?" **

**"Are you and Marie, you know…" **

**"Is there anything wrong with that?" **

**"No, I'm just happy for her. I'm glad you two got along pretty well."**

"**She's an extraordinary person.Marie has a way of getting to me." I smiled. **

**"How about you and Heero?" Trowa asked. **

**"It's not yet official. I don't know with him. He hasn't told me anything yet." Violet sat down on one snowmobile. **

"**Take care of Heero. It's his first time to fall in love." Trowa said before leaving. **

"**Fire, we're thirty minutes from our landing site. I suggest you take your seat now." Violet stood up and left the hangar. She returned to my seat. **

"**Five minutes to landing site. Put on your seatbelts." They all did as requested. **

"**This is where our mission starts." Violet said, standing up once the craft landed. **

"**No errors. We cannot suffer any fatalities. Please put in mind that this is not a leisure mission." They all nodded. **

"**Heero, Quatre and Wufei, board your Gundams. The rest, go to the first hangar and board your snowmobiles. Depart when I'm there." They all stood up and left. Violet felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Heero. **

"**Where are the microchip and earphone I gave you?" **

"**Right here." She opened her palm. **

"**Put it on." He ordered. Violet put it on, saying, "I won't need it. You worry too much for a perfect soldier." He suddenly embraced her and said,"I gave up being the perfect soldier when I realized I was falling for you." Violet hugged him back and said, "I'll return." Violet looked up and his Prussian Blue Eyes met her Brown eyes. **

"**I'll wait." He lowered himself and kissed her gently. 'This might be goodbye. I'm so sorry Heero.' He released her and let go. Violet smiled at him one more time and ran to the hangar. She got on one snowmobile. **

"**Everyone ready?" **

"**Affirmative." They answered.**

"**Assassin Cross and Gundam Pilots, depart." **

**The hangar opened and Violet ventured into the snow, together with the others. **

"**Everybody remember your places. Leave the premises as fast as possible after installing the bombs. Gundam Pilots, remember your time limit. One hour and thirty minutes. Duo, Jazmine, Marie and Trowa, start the bomb." **

"**Roger that." Violet set her watch for one hour and thirty minutes and also her bomb. **

"**This is where we'll part. Return to the carrier once you're finished." **

**The ten teens all went their separate ways as the alarm sounded.**

**A/N: And so the actions begins! Oh yeah, I wanna credit Zechs for filling in for me momentarily. Also, bear with me for the next chapter because I'm not so good when it comes to fighting scenes. Chapter 4 was a little bit easier than the next one. Well, anyways, I won't blabber anymore. Please review.**

**Duo: Heero, come on, make peace with this girl! (dragging Heero towards me)**

**Me: You don't have to force him Duo. It's okay. (sighs and looks away)**

**Heero: (notices the sad look in my eyes?)**

**Duo: Aw, come on, don't cry Em!**

**Me: This is getting to nowhere. Once again people, please review. Thanks for those who reviewed. (leaves the room)**

**Duo: Heero! Look what you did!**

**Heero: I don't care.**

**Cosmiclimate: Wow, that's hard to accept. You know, Ems really likes you very much. I mean it.**

**Duo: Who are you?**

**Cosmiclimate: I'm a friend! Haha! Anyways, I'm talking about you Heero, seriously.**

**Heero: (stares at the door I went through) Whatever.**

**Me: (comes back) Oh yeah, badly need someone to help me write the fighting scene for the next chapter. It's supposed to be a battle. One against four. So, can anyone help me? Hey... What are you doing here?**

**Cosmiclimate: Just dropping by.**

**Duo: We just found out you dig Heero.**

**Me: (glares at Cosmiclimate) You are so gonna pay.**

**Cosmiclimate: NOOOOOOO! (runs and I chase after him)**

**Quatre: Please review! Thanks!**


	16. Black Rose

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing, but I do own Violet, Carina, Jazmine, Marie, Brittany, Yu and Shigeru. Hm… Anything else?**

**A/N: Before I continue, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Robin Maxwell, a good friend of mine. She helped me write this chapter and if it weren't for her, Chapter 16 wouldn't be present right now. Please give her a round of applause! GO ROBIN! YOU RULE!**

**Chapter 16: Black Rose**

"**Duo, Jazmine, where are you?" Violet asked as Brittany, Carina and she got off their snowmobiles. Brittany attached a bomb at the hand print verification box. **

"**We're here, perimeter 1." Duo answered.**

"**Good, Trowa, Marie?"  
**

"**Perimeter 6." Trowa replied.**

**Jazmine turned off their communication lines and looked at Duo. Duo glanced back at her--he knew what she was thinking.**

"**This isn't right. I still don't think we should let Violet come alone." Jazmine remarked.**

"**Trust her babe. She's been your leader for years; don't doubt her now. Believe in her." Duo said.**

**Jazmine nodded and attached the bombs at their designated areas. Meanwhile, Marie and Trowa were already at perimeter 8.**

"**Marie, I see your eyes. Don't try to hide what's inside." Trowa said.**

"**Don't you think… What Violet is doing is dangerous?" Trowa half-smiled. He knew Violet could do this better than anyone else could. For once, he trusted in someone's potentials and talents.**

"**She can do it. You said she's been your leader for years, right? You should know better than to question her Marie." Marie nodded at Trowa's statement.**

**121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**

'**I hope Carina and the others are fine.' Quatre thought as he threw his heat blades at two Viders. 'Violet's too independent. She could've just asked for at least one of us to help her.' The blonde retrieved his blades and continued fighting.**

'**Argh! These Viders are irritating!' Wufei activated his Flame Thrower, desperately trying to eliminate their enemies as fast as possible. He wanted to get this over with and finish everything once and for all.**

**1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121**

"**Move aside!" Violet shouted, pushing Carina into a corner to evade bullets. Violet ducked, came out of the corner and fired at the knees of the firing soldiers. **

"**Brittany! Throw a G2!" Carina ordered. Brittany nodded, got something from her bag and threw it at the enemy. Violet, Carina and Brittany waited for the explosion to subside before continuing to invade the hallways. **

"**They've already infiltrated hallway D4! Send more troops to E1!" Commander Deravela ordered, pointing his finger at the door, signaling twenty soldiers out of the room. **

"**Where's Yu? He should be here!" Akihiro kicked a swivel chair, causing it to topple off. **

"**Damn it! More troops! Brit, two G2's!" Violet, Carina and Brittany hid in the corner after throwing out two G2's at the incoming soldiers. **

"**The next corner, you leave." Violet said before going out of the corner. She pointed her gun at the clearing smoke, prepared to fire at any sign of movement. 'Black Rose can't be this easy.' Violet saw some movement and prepared to pull the trigger. A bullet came whizzing by. She barely missed it by an inch. Violet fired twice at where the shot came from. A cry was heard throughout hallway D2.**

"**Brittany, Carina, leave." The leader said quietly to the two girls behind her.**

"**Good luck Violet. Come back alive." Carina and Brittany said goodbye, but not before giving their best friend a tight hug.**

'**This is it Violet. You're all alone now.' The raven-haired teen swiftly got through the hallways with care, until she reached the most vital part of the mission-the control room. Preparing two guns, one in each hand, she slammed her hand on the password identification box. The doors opened and as she expected, a rain of bullets welcomed her.**

"**Violet, we're done! Perimeters one to five are secured!" Jazmine announced.**

"**Good. Marie, Trowa, report."**

"**We're done." Came the flat reply from none other than Trowa.**

"**Well guys, wish me luck." Violet turned off the communication line and quickly fired at the soldiers in the room. The bullets lessened by, let's say, five percent. 'Alright, if they want to play it tough, then have it their way.' One G2 bomb was thrown into the control room. Several cries of shock and pain echoed in the control room. **

**Violet left her hiding place and examined the control room. 'I might be able to come out of this alive, actually.' Violet was about to lower her gun when a fist came in hard contact with the back of her neck. **

"**Not so fast Violet Beverly." Violet gritted her teeth as she fell down on the cold metal underneath her. Pain was vibrating all throughout her body. One blow did prove to be fatal, especially if you knew what were the person's weak spots. **

"**There're four of us and one of you. How do you plan to win?" A girl this time, not like the first speaker.**

**Violet quickly grabbed two guns and stood up, facing her enemies. Indeed, there were four of them and all four were holding two guns each--all pointed on Violet. **

"**Still think you'll win Violet?" Zoe mocked as she took the safety off her guns.**

"**Let's see… I'm prepared to bet my life that I can." Violet smiled and fired twice before jumping on a panel and hiding beneath it. A few gunshots followed her footsteps. (A/N: Silly, I know). **

"**Everything's done. Is everyone here?" Marie looked around. Heero, Wufei, Quatre, Carina, Jazmine, Brittany, Duo and Trowa were all there. **

"**Good. We've got forty-five minutes left before the bombs go out. Contact Violet and tell her the time we have." Marie told Jazmine. Jazmine tried.**

"**No good. I can't get any response from her." Jazmine replied.**

**"She'll be alert of her time. Let's just wait for her." Miss Noin assured.**

**'Damn it! I didn't think they'd all be here at the same time!' Violet fired behind her. 'I only have one G2 left… Maybe I should use it… And then… take all risks!' She turned on her last G2 and threw it at the four.**

"**Duck!" Violet heard one of them say. She took this chance to get up and make out the figures in the smoke. Violet found two figures and fired. Two gasps were heard throughout the room. Violet got out of her hiding place and attacked the first standing person she saw—Akihiro. **

**She threw a punch and he evaded, throwing back his own punch. Violet moved to the side and hit Akihiro in the ribs. She had no time to rest for Kyoshi charged her instantly. **

**Violet was thrown up against the wall behind her, as coughing echoed throughout the room. The girl that was now using her as a punching bag was thrown off. She couldn't see who had come to her rescue, she was only aware of the blood steadily flowing from the back of her head. **

**She slid down the wall, and saw Akihiro and Kyoshi laying on the floor, not moving. Rough hands grabbed her and she was cradled against his chest, as everything went dark.**

**A/N: Yipee! Done with chappie 16! But folks, let me clear this again. Robin Maxwell has a BIG BIG contribution here, and I don't want to miss the chance to thank her again. She has been a very good friend to me, and I can prove to you that she's a good writer. Anyone who thinks otherwise must have never met Robin fully.**

**Duo: Yes! Finally! Chapter 16 is done!**

**Me: (smiles) I'm also happy. Now on to Chapter 17! And to Cosmiclimate, be thankful that my temper has stretched quite long last time… Teehee… Just kidding. Thanks to you, Heero and I are friends now!**


	17. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, sadly! Waaaah… But anyways, I do own Violet, Carina, Jazmine, Marie, Brittany, Shigeru and Yu… On with the story!

**Chapter 17: The Aftermath**

**Violet's savior looked at his watch. 'I have fifteen minutes…' With that, he left the control room and ran for the exit.**

"**I hope he comes back in time…" Jazmine whispered.**

"**He will babe. Trust him." Duo placed a hand on Jazmine's shoulder. They were all hoping for two persons to come back safely; namely Heero and Violet. **

'**Don't you dare die on me Violet.' Heero thought as he made his way through the dark halls that would soon turn into ashes—with them—if they didn't make it in time. **

"Heero Yuy!" A voice called out Heero's name. Heero stopped and turned to where the voice came from. A tall, black-haired teen came out of the shadows.

"I know a shortcut. Follow me." The stranger said.

"**I don't trust you." Heero stated.**

"**If you want Violet to survive, come with me. I know you're aware of the fact that she's bleeding profusely and that if she doesn't arrive in a hospital in time, she'll die. We both don't want that to happen."**

"**Who are you?" Heero's eyes narrowed.**

"**Yu, her best friend." **

**With great hesitation, Heero followed Yu through a small passageway. It was against his whole personality to trust a person so easily. But it obviously changed when he met Violet--it changed when he realized that he loved her. **

'**Five minutes… Come on Heero! Come on!' Duo was screaming in his head and it wouldn't take any longer for him to start going wild with everyone watching. Jazmine's friend was his friend and Violet, he knew, was just no ordinary friend. If they lost her, what would happen? Duo could only enumerate one of the many negative things that could happen. **

"**Here. Go." Yu opened a small door for Heero. Light entered the room, momentarily stinging Heero's eyes. **

"**Let me make it clear to you. You're still the enemy and whatever happens, we're going to capture you—even if it's against Violet's will." Yu smiled at Heero's statement.**

"**I know. I'm not going to run away from the law. Now save Violet!" Heero didn't need any more persuasion. He ran as fast as his legs could take him, for he knew that there was going to be a big explosion in a minute or so.**

"**Look! There they are!" Quatre pointed out in a certain direction. True enough, Heero was there, carrying a bloodied Violet in his arms. Duo and Quatre ran to assist their friend. Quatre took Violet from Heero while Duo helped Heero. (A/N: As if Heero needed help…)**

"**She's lost too much blood. We need to get her to a hospital, fast." Heero informed Noin. Noin nodded. The moment they started to go up the shuttle, Black Rose's base blew into pieces. They ignored this, taking no time to waste. Noin immediately started the shuttle and headed for the nearest city. **

"**Quatre, hold a cloth to her head to lessen the bleeding." Heero ordered. Quatre quietly complied—he was worried just like the others. Jazmine was on the verge of crying, thinking that her best friend would not make it.**

"**Jazmine, calm down. She's going to make it. Don't worry. We're doing everything we can." Duo said, trying to lighten things up for her a bit.**

"**We should never have let her go alone!" Marie punched the wall beside her. Everyone agreed to that sentence, but kept their silence. They were all regretting their decision of letting Violet go alone. But that regret might have been a little too late…**

**12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**

"**How is she?" Zechs asked once he arrived at the ICU. **

"**We don't know yet." Noin replied. Sadness, grief and anxiety were visible in her face and also on everyone's faces. Zechs shut his eyes and massaged his temples—he wanted to kill himself so badly for being so stupid.**

"**Are you her friends?" A doctor finally came out of the ICU. All stood up and waited for his word.**

"**She's fine for now, but she won't wake up soon. It may take months and… there's a high probability that she'd lose her memory when she wakes up. I'm sorry." That statement was all Jazmine needed to finally break down. Tears streamed down her face and her hands began to tremble.**

"**This is not good." Zechs whispered as he sat down. Their regrets, tears and cries would not save Violet now. It was all too late… It was all too late.**

**12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**

"_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday… Happy birthday to you." Violet opened my eyes at the song she heard. She saw a full vision of herself being greeted by a few people. _

'_How can that be me? I'm here…' Violet was clueless as of what was happening._

'_Who are they? They look so familiar…' She touched the face of a certain Prussian Blue-eyed brunette. It seemed like Violet knew him, but she couldn't make out who he was._

"_They're your friends." A voice answered her question._

"_But I don't know them." Violet rebutted. _

"_You have to, otherwise they'll be very disappointed with you. That brunette you just touched—he's your boyfriend." _

"_How come you know this? Who are you anyways?" _

"_I'm a remnant of your memory. I have to help you so when you wake up, you'll still remember who they are. They care for you very much, you know."_

"_They do… I want to see them again. I want to touch them… I want to feel their presence…"_

"_If you want that to happen, you have to try and learn who they are."_

"_I will." Violet closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep._

**12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**

"**Let's just hope for the best. She might wake up and still remember who we are." Noin said.**

"**There's a small probability and I believe that hoping might get us to nowhere." Trowa countered.**

"**But Violet's done the impossible before. Who knows? She might pull through this one also." Noin debated.**

"**We'll just have to wait. Even if it takes forever." Heero's icy tone came back—and for the others, it wasn't a good sign.**

_**So if you'd still go I'll understand**_

_**Would you give me something just to hold onto?**_

_**And if you stay I'll hold your hand**_

_**Cause I'm truly, madly, crazily in love with you.**_

_**Stay-by Cueshe**_

**A/N: Okay… This chapter is quite short, I know. Well, there you have it! Still, we don't have a happy ending. Don't worry; I can't stand angst, so I'm going to make a happy ending soon. Please review! **

**Duo: Or else she won't continue!**

**Me: Hey, that rhymes! (high-fives with Duo)**

**Quatre: You two seem to be happy.**

**Me: Aw, come on Quatre. Don't sulk. Just because Dorothy doesn't e-mail you doesn't mean she doesn't miss you!**

**Quatre: (blushes) How did you know?**

**Me: Duo told meeeee!**

**Duo: Teehee… Sorry Q-man.**

**Quatre: (whispers something to Duo)**

**Duo: Okay… I get it! Em, come here! I need to show you something!**

**Me: Um… Can I ask what?**

**Duo: Just something! (drags me away)**

**Me: QUATRE! HELP!**

**Quatre: (smiles) Please review! We have a surprise for you the next time! Hi to Robin Maxwell by the way!**


	18. Don't Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own anything actually. Teehee… even the chapter. I had my good friend, Robin Maxwell do it for me. So if anyone says its bad, that anyone will have to answer to me!

Chapter 18: Don't Say Goodbye

Violet opened her eyes slowly, squinting them as the light in the room made them tear up. She looked at her surroundings, and couldn't place them. All she knew was that she was in a hospital.

'What happened?' She thought to herself as she sat up. Her back protested the movement and she grunted in pain.

A nurse came in then, and dropped her clipboard in shock.

"You're awake?"

"I figured that much, lady. Why am I here?" Violet's voice seemed dry and hard to use.

When was the last time she had used it?

"You went into a coma. I'm sorry, but you've been asleep for the last three months. The..."

Violet blocked out everything else the nurse said as she stared at the small square patterns on the blanket.

'Three months? I've been asleep for that long!' It was quite a hard news to take in for her.

"... I'll go call your friends."

Violet jerked her head up as the nurse turned around to leave.

"Friends? What friends?" She asked curiously. The nurse stopped and frowned.

"The people who brought you here, and have stayed with you for the past few months."

That's when she noticed the extra bed beside her. It wasn't one that was used for another patient, but for someone who stayed over night. A few blankets were spread over the large chair as well. Two people had been staying with her.

Her small room had flowers in vases scattered about, and she was curious as to who had sent them. She pushed the blanket back and stood up.

She grabbed onto the railing of the bed on one side to steady herself. Her legs throbbed with life as the blood began to rush through them again.

"I hate that feeling." She mumbled to herself as she picked up one of the cards from a bouquet of white roses. It read:

_Hope you get well soon. We miss you._

_Love,_ _Zechs and Noin _

She put the card down.

'Who are they?'

_'They're your friends.' _Violet spun around and almost fell over.

"Who's there?" She asked.

_'I'm in your head, stupid.'_

"What? Am I going crazy?"

_'No, but if you keep talking to me out loud, than people will think that you are.'_ Violet sat down on the bed and stared at the white, cold floor.

'Oh.' She thought. 'So, who are you?'

_'I'm just here to help you remember things.'_

'Do you have a name?'

_'Uh, no. But I guess you can call me... Mars. Yeah, my name is Mars.'_

'OK.'

Just then, two girls ran into her room.

"Violet! You're awake!" They both rushed into her arms and hugged her tightly. Both girls let go of her and smiled happily.

"Uh... who are you two?" She asked. Both girls looked at her and then at each other.

"Violet, it's us. Your best friends, Brittany and Jazmine. Don't you remember us?" The raven haired teen shook her head. The girl named Jazmine started to cry, as the other one looked at her worriedly.

"Do you remember us at all? What about Marie and Carina? Or Zechs and Noin?" Violet shook her head again at that question.

"W-what about Heero? You have to remember him."

"Who is he?" Jazmine cried even harder, and Brittany had to hold onto her as she also started to cry. Violet just sat there, wanting to cry as well, but couldn't. She felt so alone when she was around them, like she was empty. Why did she feel so empty around people that were supposed to be her closest friends?

Why?

Violet stared at the floor as something hit her.

Explosions. Lots of them. Pain. Hot, searing pain that spread through her entire body. Then, a face. Dark brown hair, hard, cold blue eyes, and small, pouty pink lips. Did he hurt her? Was he the cause of her pain?

She couldn't remember.

'Who is he?'

_'He's your boyfriend.'_

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

"Violet?"

She popped her head up and looked towards the door, and saw a slightly tall boy, with chocolate brown hair, and cobalt blue eyes. Was... was he... her boyfriend?

"Who are you?" She asked hesitantly. She hated hurting them like this, and she wanted to remember them with every fiber in her being, but... she just couldn't.

His face was like stone, but it seemed to grow even colder as she said those words.

"Hn."

A group of people walked in at that time, and Violet saw the happiness on their faces drain. They looked back and forth between the two couple.

"Uh, Hi Heero, Violet. How are you two doing?" A cute little blonde asked. Heero said nothing, as Violet stared at them. Quatre noticed this and said, "Brittany told us what's... wrong, so we came down to try and cheer you up. We're your friends, Violet."

They all crowded into the room and started going around the room, saying their names.

"... and I'm Duo Maxwell." Violet's eyes peered into their eyes, just looking for... anything. She couldn't remember a thing about these people, and she knew that she was hurting them by being like this.

'Mars, where are you?'

_'...right here. What do you need?'_

'I thought you were supposed to help me remember them!'

'_Uh... it's a bit more complicated than that. I can tell you who they are and what they are to you, but you have to remember them on your own. I can't do anything about that, sorry.'_ He didn't sound very sorry.

'Some help you are!' Violet pouted, but got no answer anyways. Everyone stared at her, wondering what in the hell she was doing. The nurse walked in then, and told them that visiting hours were over, and that she needed her rest.

"But I'm not even tired." Violet protested.

"We'll see about that." The woman said as she raised a needle into the air and tested it.

'Damn it!'

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Heero stood outside the door of Violet's room, just standing there, doing nothing. He looked like a statue, you could barely see his chest moving as he breathed.

He didn't even raise his head to see who was running down the hallway with very loud heels clicking behind them.

"HEERO!" A loud voice called out, that was getting louder and louder as the clicking of the shoes grew also.

He raised his head just in time to see Relena rush into his arms. He looked down at the girl, who was squeezing his ribs and smiling at the same time. His arms were above his head, in the air, so he didn't have to touch her.

"Heero I was so worried when I found out you were in the hospital! Are you hurt?"

Oh, so now she asks, after trying to squeeze him to death! He had been in the hospital, but it was only for a minor cut he had gotten when he brought Violet in. How the hell did she find out? Stupid question.

"Get off." He ordered. She looked up at him with a sparkle in her eye. She smiled.

"What, you don't want people to see us?" She tried to ask in a sexy voice. It just made him want to hurl.

"Get off!" He repeated. When she didn't move, he unclenched her arms from around him and held onto her wrists tightly, spreading her arms like a bird.

"Don't. Touch. Me." He released his hold on her, as she had already started to cry, and walked off. Away from Relena, and away from the one person he had ever come to love.

XXXXX

_Violet's eyes widened-she ran for the kitchen. "You won't get away little princess." Violet trembled even more. There was only one place she could think of to hide right now. She quietly hid herself in the kitchen cabinet and listened to the steps of the murderer. "Playing hide and seek now princess...," The cabinet opened, revealing a shaking little girl. "There you are. Don't worry princess, I'm sure you're going to heaven." One loud bang echoed into Violet's ear before she fainted._

Violet jolted up from her bed, sweat lingering on her forehead, as she breathed in and out heavily.

'Wh-what was... that?'

_'Part of your life.'_ Mars said.

'That... that time when my parents...,' She stopped. She had just remembered something. She had just remembered something!

'I remember that.'

_'Good.'_ Mars said in a bored tone. Does he even care? Violet just sat there and stared at her blanket for the second time that day. She looked over at the clock on the wall that read 1:34 AM. Make that the first time this morning.

When she looked over at the bed and chair, she saw that they were empty. Strange.

'They probably went to get something to eat.' Her stomach growled.

Sigh.

"I'm hungry."

She got up from her bed and saw a purse on the floor beside the chair. She looked towards the door, then back to the purse.

'I'll pay her back.'

She reached down and started to dig through the black and white checkered purse. She could hear the money jingling down at the bottom, and it was driving her crazy.

"Come on you little bastards, I know you're in there." She muttered at the coins that were so close, and yet out of her reach.

"What are you doing?" A voice said. Violet shot straight up and stared at the two girls, her friends, and saw food in their hands.

"Nothing." She said innocently. Brittany smirked.

"Here." She said, and tossed her an apple. Violet caught it and looked at it.

"But I hate red apples." She said with a pout. Both girls stared at her.

"What?" The two girls smirked.

"Nothing."

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

They stayed up the entire night, just telling her things about her past, and things that made them all laugh.

When they got to the subject about Heero, the laughter died down, and a calm look fell over Violet's face. This was what she had wanted to know about for awhile.

"When we went on the mission, we all split up. We were all paired off, except for you. You went by yourself." Jazmine was silent for a moment, as she controlled her voice.

"When you didn't come back at the agreed time, Heero went to go find you. We thought... that we had lost both of you for a while there, because we were running out of time." Jazmine stopped talking, for she had started to cry again. Brittany took over for her.

"When Heero came back, you were in his arms, bleeding to death. We thought we had lost you... you should have seen Heero. He was usually so cold, but he started to lighten up when you two started going out. When he brought you back in, it's like a part of him died. He went back to the way he had been, just more... colder."

An eerie silence filled the room and lasted for awhile. And then, Violet cried. She cried for everything that had happened, and for Heero. The only one who probably hadn't cried, even though he wanted to, so she cried for him.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Dark brown bangs blew in the wind, as a strong gust brushed past him. His eyes lowered to the scene below him.

Street lights, cars, and dark glass buildings, reflecting the same emptiness that rested in his eyes.

His hands grasped onto the metal bar in front of him as he just stared at the far away ground below him.

A small, sad smile crossed his lips.

There would be no parachute this time, and no one calling out his name, to wake him from his eternal sleep. Nothing would be able to stop him now. He had nothing to go back too. The one person he had ever opened up enough to had pushed him away unknowingly, but to him, it was a sign, that told him he wasn't meant for love. He was too cold, inhumane, and... dead.

Now, to go back the way he came. Through death, and death alone.

A/N: (wipes tears away) I owe… this ch-chapter to Robin… She was the one who wrote it perfectly. And… waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Thanks for reviewing… (cries even more) ROBIN ROCKS!

Quatre: (crying) The surprise for Em is now spoiled… Oh man…

Duo: (crying) We'll have to tell him to wait for a while… we have to clean up our tears…


	19. Remember Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the OC's of course. This chapter now belongs to me! Oh yeah, I still wanna thank Robin for writing that previous chapter, 'Don't Say Goodbye'. Thanks to those who reviewed!

Chapter 19: Remember Me

'Then let death be the answer. I'm cold, inhumane… I never was meant to love. A perfect soldier never was meant to love. He was made to fight, and that alone. So what's the use of a perfect soldier in an already peaceful time?' Heero thought as he prepared to jump.

"Goodbye, Violet Beverly."

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

'_Get out of there quick! Use the elevator to go to the rooftop!' _Mars suddenly screamed in Violet's head. Violet was startled by his abrupt warning.

'What the hell is going on?'

'_Heero, he's going to commit suicide!' _A sudden jolt of energy ran through Violet's body. Memories—lots of them—flooded her mind, her body and most importantly, her heart. She took off her dextrose and ran for the elevator.

"_Crying again? When will your crying ever stop?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm. _

"_You're not making me feel any better. Leave me alone!" Violet stood up and pointed to the door. Heero walked closer to her and pulled Violet into an embrace._

"_Would this make you feel better?" _

"_I'll collapse on you Heero." Violet said through her stifled cries. _

"_I'd like that to happen." He whispered gently in Violet's ear. _

"_Heero…" _

"_What went wrong?" _

"_I can't tell you. You might tell the others." She said. _

"_Trust me. Like I've grown to trust you." Violet's hands managed their way to his chest. Violet closed her eyes and rested her head in Heero's neck. _

"_My friend… H-He's the head of Black Rose…" _

"_When did he tell you?" _

"_T-This morning after I left the base… Heero… I don't understand why it has to be like this…" _

"_It's gonna be okay."_

"_How can you say that? You don't understand at all!" She looked up to him and he looked down at her_

"_Forgive me if I don't understand… This is the only thing I can do for you." He gently pressed his lips over Violet's, making her brain slow down in its process. She parted from the kiss, saying, "I'm okay now Heero. Thanks. Your all made me feel better." She rested her head on his broad shoulders and closed her eyes. _

"_Does this mean?" Heero asked. _

"_Yes… I like you too." _

Tears sprang out of Violet's eyes the moment she recalled everything. What if she was too late? What if Heero had already jumped off?

"DAMN IT! HURRY UP!" Violet yelled at the elevator. The doors opened and she came out, just in time to see Heero already preparing to jump.

"HEERO! NO!"

Heero smiled inwardly. Nothing was going to stop him, not even her. She doesn't remember anything at all, what's the use of his existence?

'You won't stop me.' With his decision made, Heero jumped off. He expected to fall quickly, but his expectations were not met as a hand grabbed one of his own.

'Violet?' Heero looked up and saw one of Violet's hands gripping tightly on his hand, while the other one of her hands was trying to seek support from the railing.

"Let me go." Heero ordered.

"No!" Violet retaliated. The pain in her body was killing her—she still wasn't allowed to walk or move that much since she just woke up.

"Now." Heero still persisted.

"Damn it, no!" Violet's tears fell on Heero's face. She would never let go. She knew he was far too important to let go. Violet knew what she had felt for Heero before and she never did plan for it to be like this.

After they defeated Black Rose, she and Heero would be together. They'd be free as the wind and they'd be happy in each other's company.

She shed even more tears, both from the pain she was suffering and from how stupid she was to not have remembered Heero sooner.

"Why? You don't know me—" Heero was cut off by Violet's words.

"I know you! You're Heero Yuy. You're the pilot of Wing Zero. Your room was just in front of mine. I was the one who destroyed your room. But despite that, we overcame our differences and became friends! No! Even more than friends! I loved you, you loved me! Isn't that right Heero? Tell me I'm right!"

'She remembers… everything… But how?'

"Heero, please, don't make this situation any harder than it is already! I can't hold on for too long!" Violet pleaded with the brunette she was helping.

"They told you everything you needed to know… Hn."

"That's not true! What can I do to prove to you that I'm back? That I remembered everything?"

"Answer my question then."

"Hurry up!"

"What kind of flowers did I give to you when I apologized for mistaking your identity?" Violet thought for a while.

'What were they?' Suddenly, she remembered it. It was one of her favorites. The ones that symbolize purity and pardon at the same time.

"They were white roses… my favorite…" Violet smiled through her tears. Heero smiled back. Heero held onto Violet as she tried to pull him up to safety.

"How did you remember everything?" Heero asked once they were out of trouble.

"Your eyes… told me everything… I could see through them and… I don't know. Something just told me that you were… going to leave. And I don't want you to… ever." Violet wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes.

"I won't. I promise." Heero returned the embrace. His coldness seemed to fade away every time he held her—and he was thankful for that. Relena could never be compared to Violet and he was sure no other woman could be compared to Violet.

Simply because she was the only one who understood him. Violet was the only one who was able to successfully melt the cold walls around Heero's heart.

"I love you Heero."

"I love you too Violet."

A/N: So now, it's not a sad ending! But wait, this is not yet the end people! I still have plans on continuing this story and making their lives as ordinary as possible. Please review! Or else you won't find out what'll happen next… I won't continue if no one reviews!

Duo: Em, your surprise is ready!

Me: What surprise?

Quatre: Him! (Heero suddenly appears in the room, wearing a suit and holding a bouquet of white roses)

Me: What is this all about?

Quatre: You and Heero are going out on a date for your birthday!

Me: Oh no. You're not making me! (runs away)

Trowa: (blocks my way) You will go and that's final. Either that or your friend Cosmiclimate pays.

Me: Oh damn it. FINE! (leaves the room with Heero)

Heero: I want you to know I was forced.

Me: Of course. I have common sense. Can we just go somewhere else?

Heero: I'm taking you to dinner, period. No objections. Besides, you should take advantage of this moment.

Me: Why?

Heero: I'm leaving soon.

Me: Oh… I see. I'll miss you then.

Heero: What?

Me: I'll miss you.

Heero: (smiles) You too.

Me: Did my ears just deceive me or—

Heero: Yes, I said it.

Me: (in a whisper) If only you knew what I felt for you…

Heero: (mentally) I'm not happy about this either. I want to stay with you, if only you knew.


	20. Trouble Remains

Disclaimer: I don't own GW. I just own Violet, Carina, Marie, Jazmine, Brittany, Yu and… who else?

A/N: Hi! It's been quite a long time since I updated. I'm sorry! I was kind'a busy with school cause the first semester is ending and well you get the point! Oh yeah, I wanna say hi to my reviewers! You've been REALLY great and I hope your stories are turning out great too!

Chapter 20: Trouble Remains

"Girl, what happened up there between you and Heero? Don't you dare miss out on one detail!" Jazmine was elated with the news that Violet had recovered her memory, but was more delighted with the news that Heero and Violet were together again!

"Calm down Jaz. There's plenty of time to tell the story. For now, I wanna get out of this hospital." Violet said as she tied her hair into a ponytail. She hated hospitals, no matter what color of the room. Might it be pink, violet or green, a hospital was a hospital and she HATED hospitals.

"Okay fine. I'll tell Zechs to arrange the papers for your release. Which reminds me, have you called him yet to tell him about this good news?"

"Heero had already called him a while ago. And Heero had also done the arrangements, so we're free to go. Got a couple of clothes there I can change in?"

"Here!" Jazmine grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt from her bag and tossed it to Violet. Violet caught it without any fuss and went into the bathroom to change.

'I'm sure glad everything's fine now…' Jazmine thought as a smile graced her lips. It was a big relief when they found out that the Violet they knew was back—no one could imagine how'd they handle things if she hadn't recovered her memory. She was the foundation of their organization, she was the eldest sister amongst the five members of the Assassin Cross, but above all, she's Heero's beloved; the only one who could see through his mask.

"Hey Jazmine," Violet whispered in Jazmine's ear, making her jump in surprise. Violet laughed slightly—she missed that jumpy attitude of Jazmine.

"Very funny Violet. Very funny." The other teen rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, pretending to pout.

"Aw, come on Jaz. Don't be mad. It was a harmless prank. Besides, I missed you." Violet said. The raven-haired teen wrapped her arms around her best friend and held on tight. Jazmine smiled and embraced Violet in return.

"Hate to break the moment guys, but Zechs is here." Duo announced. Jazmine and Violet let go of each other and faced the door. Standing there was Zechs, with a gentle smile on his handsome face.

"It's good to see you back Violet." Violet didn't need anymore words. Using her right hand as lever, she jumped over the bed and landed right in front of Zechs.

"It's good to see you Zechs." Violet practically threw her arms around Zechs, tears brimming in her eyes. She missed him so much and she couldn't wait to feel his warmth once more. The same was for Zechs, who had buried his face in her hair to hide the tears that were threatening to come out.

"I missed you so much." Zechs whispered, only loud enough for Violet to hear. It had been three months ever since he was able to hold Violet in his arms and he wanted to savor this moment. She had been his inspiration and for the past three months, without her, his life was dull and hopeless.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry… for everything."

"It's okay. We'd forgive you whatever happens. Unless you betray us." Violet and Zechs laughed lightly and released each other.

"Violet," Violet's eyes turned to the owner of the voice.

"We can go home if you want to." Heero's voice had softened, and his expression barely portrayed a Perfect Soldier's impression. Violet smiled and nodded.

"I want to go home."

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

"Welcome back dear." Principal Bell greeted the moment Violet and the group stepped out of the van. With the carrier the Assassin Cross owned, it only took a few hours for them to get back to school.

"It's good to be back Principal Bell." Violet said courteously, bowing her head at the same time.

"Oh yes, after you settle down, I'll have to talk to you about a certain matter."

"Yes Principal Bell." Principal Bell made way for the group and let them enter the dormitory. Violet was relieved that it was a Saturday and that the girls were out to spend their weekend at the mall. She wanted to see the girls, but she didn't want to be mobbed after a tiring day of travel.

"We'll see you later guys." Violet said as she and Heero arrived at their room.

"Right. Later." Jazmine waved her friend goodbye before going up to the third floor together with the others. Violet entered her room and immediately lied down on her bed. She was happy that her room was kept clean and that the maintenance still bothered to change the bed sheets despite the long time she'd been away.

"Tired?" Heero asked as he sat down beside her.

"Quite. Don't worry about me. Go to your own room. I bet you're tired too." Heero smiled and lied down beside Violet. Violet looked into Heero's Prussian Blue eyes and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Heero inquired out of curiosity. He had always been wondering why she smiled all the time, even in the simplest of all situations. And what was the use of smiling? Was it just a lie or something useful? Heero had a lot of questions, but he knew how to wait.

"I'm just happy to be back. This school brings back a lot of memories. Most of which were good." Violet closed her eyes and buried her face into Heero's warm chest. Heero wrapped his arm around Violet's waist and pulled her closer to him.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

"Oh, Marie?" Principal Bell knocked on Marie's door. Marie immediately opened the door and greeted the Principal a good afternoon.

"Good afternoon too dear. Now I will make this brief. Tomorrow, a new student will be joining us. Her name is Relena Peacecraft. May I depend on you to welcome her?" Marie was shocked, but quickly recovered.

"Yes ma'am."

"And also, please tell Violet about it, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good night." With that, Principal Bell left the teen alone. Marie closed the door and turned around to face Trowa who was sitting on the study desk, arms and legs crossed.

"What was that?" Trowa was wondering what could've caused the expression that Marie was showing—shock and anger both at the same time.

"Relena's… coming." Those two words were enough for Trowa. He knew what was going to happen with Relena around—he knew that with her presence, Violet and Heero's relationship was in danger.

A/N: Sorry, it was kind'a short! But hey, the chapter speaks for itself! Relena's back! And boy, is she going to wreak havoc… Sorry, but I don't like Relena that much… Please forgive me! And please review! I'll need at least 6 reviews for me to continue. The reviews inspire me to go on and if I don't receive any, I'll STOP writing.

Duo: So review!

Quatre: Yeah! So, how'd the dinner date go?

Me: Fine… How come you set me up with him?

Duo: Well, we knew he was going back to the Preventers base and we wanted you two to get together before he left.

Me: It would've been better if he just left without permission.

Quatre: Why?

Me: It's going to be hard when I see him live. I know he's leaving, yet I'm not stopping him. I hate feeling helpless.

Duo: You're not helpless. This is just the right thing to do. Besides, you two needed to decipher your feelings.

Me: Quatre, Duo … I'll miss him… Badly. (buries face in hands)

Quatre: (comforts me) It's going to be okay.

Heero: (standing outside the room) I'll miss you too… more than you'll ever know.


	21. Shocking News, The Real Trouble

**A/N: I've read this review, asking me when did Relena become the wicked witch of the west… Well, I didn't really mean to imply that Relena's a wicked witch of the west. We all know that Relena has this thing for Heero, and it'll be hard to accept that he's actually with someone else.**

**Well, anyways, I've decided to give you another impression of Relena here. She won't be a witch, she won't wreak havoc, and she WON'T be a bad guy. Okay? Sorry to all those who liked Relena. I never meant you any offense.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own GW, only the OC's…**

**Chapter 21: Shocking News**

"**WHAT! Relena's coming here?" Jazmine gasped in fear. She was already thinking that having Relena in their school was a bad thing because she had a 'thing' for Heero and well; Heero was already in a relationship!**

"**Calm down Jazmine. It's not like Relena's a wretched witch or something. You'll see. Relena's a nice girl." Duo assured his girlfriend. He knew Relena wouldn't come here to just ruin relationships and all that. He knew her; he knew she was nice.**

"**But Duo,"**

"**No buts Jazmine. Trust me." Duo looked Jazmine in the eye, giving her an assurance that he was telling the truth.**

"**Fine Duo. I believe you." Duo smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jazmine. Marie smiled at the two lovers—she just knew they were meant for each other.**

"**I believe we should leave them on their own." Trowa said, placing a hand on Marie's shoulder. Marie nodded.**

"**Right." Trowa and Marie exited Jazmine's room quietly. **

**12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**

"**They said Relena Peacecraft is coming to this school…" Violet heard as she passed by a couple of students gathered as a crowd. Violet cleared her throat, causing them to look at her.**

"**I don't want you to talk about our newcomer, might it be good or bad. Give her a chance before you judge her." Violet said seriously. She knew what might happen if Relena came, but Violet knew better than to judge her.**

"**Yes Violet."**

"**Good. See you later." Violet smiled, nodded her head and left the girls. She had the job to get Relena at the gate and tour her around the campus. As Violet neared the gate, a black limousine came to her view.**

"**Thank you for the ride Pagan." Relena Peacecraft stepped out of her limousine and passed through the gate. Violet walked up to her, and upon reaching her, introduced herself.**

"**Good morning Miss Relena. I am Violet Beverly, the governess of this school. Welcome to our school." Violet smiled and offered a friendly handshake. Relena smiled back, and took Violet's hand.**

"**Good morning to you too. I'm glad to be here." **

"**May I just say that it's an honor for me to meet you." Violet said. It was true; Relena was a well-known pacifist and that was what made Relena so perfect in Violet's eyes.**

**With the introduction done, Violet gave Relena a tour of the school, all the while thinking of how lucky she was to be with a well-known pacifist. However, Violet could not help but feel remorse whilst she was with Relena. There was this mentality in her that was simply screaming out that Violet had blood all over her hands while Relena… was innocent and pure.**

"**This is where you will stay, Miss Relena. I hope you find your room suitable for you." Relena smiled at Violet's hospitality and nodded. "Of course it will be. Thank you for the tour; this place is really lovely." Violet curtsied and waited for Relena to enter her room before proceeding to her own room.**

**When she reached her room, Heero was not there, causing her to conclude that he was back in his own room, doing his own thing. Violet sat down in front of her laptop and turned it on, sighing as she looked out of the window, waiting for her laptop to load.**

'**I wonder what lies ahead. Having Miss Relena here was really a surprise, but I must admit, it does feel great to welcome her. Althought, I can't help but feel so different from her. What's causing me to feel this? Maybe it's because I've killed many and—'**

"**Ding dong!" Violet was cut off from her deep thinking by an e-mail alert. She opened the e-mail and was shocked by its content.**

_**Dear Violet,**_

_**It is I, Yu. I sincerely hope you remember me, because I know I still remember you. It has been a while since we have heard from each other, and I am hoping that it'll be soon when you read this e-mail. I am currently hiding from the authority because of what I have done. I guess you already know that. **_

_**I shall not delay my true message any further, for this e-mail is very important for both you and I. You will find it hard to believe, but I know that somewhere in your heart, you will find that this is true.**_

_**You and I share the same mother, Violet. Valentine Noster—that's the name of your mother, am I right? My father, Shingetsu, bore her a son, which is me, two years before you were born. When my father started the Black Rose Organization, mother filed a divorce, fearing for her life. Soon, she found your father, Hanson Beverly, and you were born.**_

**_If you want proof, come meet me in Foreshire Park, on Christmas Eve. I shall be waiting for you there. I trust you, and I will not blame you if you turn me in on the police after our conversation. My only hope is that you come and listen to what I say—it'll be enough. _**

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Yu**_

**Violet immediately closed the e-mail and shut her eyes, trying to maintain composure. This was not possible at all. She and Yu couldn't be half-brother and half-sister. It was not true. It could never happen, right?**

**Confusion was stirring thoughts in her mind. She didn't know whether to believe or not. A big part of her said it was a lie, but there was still a small part of her saying not to give up about this. But why would she not give up on it? Why? Yet, that was just a small pat of her concerns; what occupied her the most was Yu's objective.**

'**What if Yu's just trying to set me up? What if this is all just part of a plan to kill me? What if… What if it is true?' Violet buried her face in her hands in deep thought. She couldn't bring herself to face the fact that it may be true, because the details were all falling into place. The pieces of the puzzle of her past all seemed to make sense now with Yu's e-mail.**

"_Mom!" Violet yelled as she and a boy stepped into the house. Valentine Noster, her mother, came out of the kitchen, looking like a mess with sweat dripping down the side of her face and with her unruly her. Still, Violet did not mind; she ran to her mother and threw her arms around waist as she smiled._

"_Mom, this is my new friend! He's our new neighbor, the one who moved next door! Meet Yu!" Violet practically dragged Yu towards Valentine, who was obviously dumbfounded. Violet's eyebrows furrowed when she saw her mother's expression. She tugged on Valentine's dress, trying to get her attention_

"_What's wrong mommy?" Violet asked innocently. Valentine shook her head and smiled. "Nothing's wrong, my daughter. Go and play with Yu; I'm sure you two will find a lot of things in common amongst yourselves." Violet beamed at her mother before pulling Yu up the stairs to her room, unaware of the lie that her mother had just said._

**Violet took a deep breath and turned her attention to the calendar. 'Today's December 22… I have two days to decide.' She pulled open her drawer and took out an awfully familiar photo frame. Violet could only sigh as she looked at it—Yu and she were standing together, hand in hand, with a childish grin on their faces.**

'**Yu Satoshi… Things can't get more complicated than this.' **

**A/N: Yey! I finally updated! Sorry for the long wait, (If anyone actually waited) I had a lot of things to deal with. I hope you review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please! Or else I am REALLY GOING TO DISCONTINUE THIS STORY. SERIOUSLY.**

**Duo: So please review!**

**Quatre: Please!**

**Me: Please? puppy pout Thanks in advanced! Love you guys!**


	22. The Choice That She Made

A/N: Yeah, I know it's been a long time, but I've kind'a lost inspiration cause of a few events. I mean, I have a life behind the stories, you know! I've been depressed lately, and even though I should have used that depression to write a story, I kind'a lost hope. Heehee. Sorry people! By the way, my writing style has kind'a changed, so tell me if you like it or hate it, alright?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Duh. The people you aren't familiar with; they're mine. Don't copy, alright: )

The Choice That She Made

"Violet!"

Violet stared emptily at the food tray in front of her. Despite the fact that she was in the cafeteria, together with her "not-so-noisy" friends, the raven-haired girl was still able to think—that was even an understatement. Violet wasn't just thinking anymore; she was racking her brain for answers, for on the eve of December 25, she would meet Yu again, her so-called 'probable' brother. She still hadn't decided whether she should go or not, but there was this nagging feeling that told her to "GO".

"Violet!"

'If I do go, I risk my life… I mean, I'm sure I can handle Yu in a hand-to-hand combat, but… Yu's smart. He's smarter than me in many aspects! He was able to skillfully hide the existence of Black Rose, and he was able to disguise all the shipments of the machines… But if I don't go… I'm not sure if there's something to lose if I don't go, however… I want to see Yu again and have the chance to speak with him… It sounds preposterous, but I want to clear things up with him…'

"VIOLET!"

The raven-haired girl slowly broke out of her reverie and turned to look at her friends. Everyone, with the exception of Trowa, Wufei and Heero, who only raised their brows at her, was throwing her looks, which were in the middle of concern and queerness.

"What?"

Jazmine almost fell out of her seat at Violet's question. The group was talking about holding one of their own parties tonight; just the group. When they turned to ask Violet, they found out she wasn't listening AT ALL. They tried to snap her out of it, but the first and second attempts were futile. The third—which had to work, since almost all of them screamed at her, except Heero, Wufei and Trowa—worked, but now they had to deal with explaining the situation to her.

"We were planning a party tonight, for Christmas Eve. What got you so occupied, anyways? You were spacing out… And you haven't even touched your food!" Jazmine, who was seated next to her, slung an arm around her shoulders. Everyone waited for a response.

"I… If you're going to have a party, I'll be there. For now, I just have to go and do something." Violet slipped out of Jazmine's grasp and left the table, much to everyone's confusion. Heero was about to stand up, but Jazmine's hand on his shoulder prevented him from doing so.

"She needs space. We'll all talk to her later."

Heero stared at her, and then nodded. Whatever it was that bothered Violet, he would find out. He wasn't as affectionate as others, but he would find ways to appease that weakness of his. Of course, in time, he would learn the way that lovers would act, but as of the moment, he would have to find an alternative way to showing her how much he loved her.

(skip)

"Principal Belle, it's me, Violet. Could I come in and talk to you for a while?"

"Sure, Violet. Come in."

Violet smiled and opened the door, closing it quietly behind her. The moment she had left the cafeteria, she had made up her mind—she would go and meet Yu. Obviously, there were risks, and if ever she ended up erm, dead, because of those risks, then she would have had a replacement set up before she left; both for her position as governess, and as Heero's girlfriend.

"I… I will be very brief, Principal Belle. I would like to resign from my position as governess, and I highly recommend Miss Relena to replace me." Her voice was confident and sure, but her eyes betrayed what she would have wanted to display. Hopefully, Principal Belle would not notice the reluctance in her eyes.

Hopefully.

(skip)

"Miss Relena Darlian, please come to the Principal's Office immediately. Miss Relena Darlian, please come to the Principal's Office immediately."

Relena Darlian looked up from her notebook. 'If the ESUN needed something, they should have called me directly. They must have forgotten my instructions… Either ways, it cannot be helped.' The beautiful blonde closed her notebook and got up from her chair, mentally marking the page she was reviewing before leaving for the Principal's Office.

"Principal Belle, it's me, Relena."

"Enter, dear."

Relena entered the room and was quite surprised to see Violet standing in front of the Principal. Her back was facing Relena, so she could not exactly decipher what she was feeling at the moment, but Relena could only hope it had nothing to do with Heero. Violet didn't really strike Relena as the jealous type, but then again, one couldn't be too sure. Relena walked up to Principal Belle, stopping only when she was in line with Violet.

"Miss Relena, I would like to inform you that from hereon, you will be the temporary governess of this school. Violet has resigned, and she has recommended you, therefore until the election, you will sit in as the governess."

Relena glanced at Violet in confusion. Violet, feeling Relena's gaze fixed upon her, turned to face Relena with a smile on her face. 'I can't exactly tell her why… I just have to find a proper reason… or excuse, for that matter, since I'm lying here. What's the best excuse I can come up with? Think Violet, think.'

"I feel like it's time for a break. Besides, I'm sure this school could use a new personality to lead them—you're the best person I can think of. Will you please do this? For me, Miss Relena?"

Relena was still reluctant, albeit the pleading and honesty in Violet's voice. What if this was all a ploy to destroy her? What if she was entering a trap? Or was this really just an innocent handing over of power? Violet didn't seem the type to destroy a person—she was an excellent and courteous tour guide. 'I can only choose based on yesterday… She was kind enough. And not to mention the fact that she didn't rub it in that Heero and her were together… Fine then.'

"Of course, Violet. It would be an honor. Thank you for recommending me." Relena smiled and offered Violet a handshake. Violet's smile widened as she took Relena's hand and shook it. Of course, Violet was relieved that she took it, but what made Violet smile wider was that Relena trusted her enough to accept a spur-of-the-moment offer.

"Well then, there will be an official announcement tomorrow morning. Violet, be present for the handing over." Violet nodded. "Miss Relena, welcome to the student government. I'm sure many will like you." Relena smiled and bowed down.

"We'll be on our way now, Principal Belle. Thank you very much for understanding my situation." Violet took Relena's hand and together, they left the Principal's Office. Principal Belle was quite suspicious as to why Violet had wanted to resign so suddenly, but she knew that Violet always thought before she acted, so she had nothing to worry about.

Or so she thought.

(skip)

"I'm… worried. Could Violet be hiding something from us?"

Jazmine paced anxiously in the room, while Duo just followed her anxious figure with his Cobalt Blue eyes. Everyone, except Violet, was gathered in Jazmine's room, racking their brains for what could be wrong with Violet. She usually never spaced out before, and Jazmine, Marie, Carina and Brittany knew that their leader would only space out when something dire happened. If there was something happening, and Violet was not telling them willingly, they would have to find out themselves.

And that was exactly what they were doing.

Only, they weren't too successful. Heero had checked Violet's e-mail, her recycle bin, trash bin, but there was nothing in her computer that could give them any answers. Her notebooks were purely class material, and she had no notes, post-its or whatever that would give them a clue. The only thing that they noticed was that the date 24 of December was marked with a red circle, and that only meant that it was Christmas Eve, naturally.

"If she's hiding something, she's doing very well at it," Quatre commented, his voice clear of any humor, "Heero wasn't able to find anything. Her e-mails, trash bins and recycle bin have all been cleared. I checked her notebooks, but nothing. I think we should just confront her about this… Although it is your decision Heero. It's all up to you."

Heero glanced outside the window and happened to catch his girlfriend walking with Relena Darlian. "She won't tell us anything. I'm sure of that." Heero watched as Violet plucked a rose from the rose bushes and carefully removed the thorns.

Jazmine walked over to Heero, interested as to what he was staring at. When she found out it was Violet walking with Relena, her eyes widened. 'Could it have something to do with Miss Relena? I know Miss Relena isn't a threat, but… Violet could have insecurities… She might be having double thoughts about Heero… That's a possible option… But then, why isn't Violet telling us anything?'

(skip)

"I really thank you for accepting the offer, Miss Relena. You don't know how happy I am… But, I still have another favor to ask of you."

Violet and Relena, who were taking a stroll down the school garden, stopped dead in their tracks. (A/N: I think that was an exaggeration. They just stopped walking… Let's just pretend that it had a lighter meaning, alright?) Violet picked a rose, careful to avoid any thorns. 'Ironic… A rose.' The raven-haired girl smiled slightly and was about to wander off in her thoughts, but remembered that Relena was beside her, so she refrained from doing so.

"Violet? What is that favor you wish to ask of me?"

Relena could only stare and wait as she watched Violet remove the thorns from the stem of the rose. 'She's acting really odd… Or maybe this is just how she really is… At least, she isn't anything like Dorothy. Speaking of Dorothy, where is she right now? I heard she was living somewhere in space… Oh, stop, Relena. You're with Violet, so stop thinking about Dorothy.'

"I… If I don't appear tomorrow morning, tell Heero… tell Heero that I'm handing him over to you."

Relena's eyes widened. Now, she was even more lost. 'If she doesn't appear tomorrow morning? What will happen? Will she commit suicide, or did she receive a death threat? So many questions… Why don't you just ask her for answers? But… that seems like an invasion of privacy… I don't think I have the right to ask her about her personal life…'

"Violet, I hope you don't mind me asking, but… why?"

Violet smiled. She had expected Relena to ask, and she wasn't offended at the very least. With the things Violet had been asking Relena, one could not help but wonder what was going on. For starters, you don't hand over a position THAT easily, and secondly, you don't hand over your boyfriend to someone you barely even know. It's just not sane, as everyone would quote.

"Because I trust you, Miss Relena… And… as to what's happening… Let's just say that some repercussions that are caused by taking risks sometimes leave you impaired… or worse, leave you dead."

(end)

A/N: Ha! Cliffhanger! Wanna kill me now? (dodges frying pans, knives and forks) Alright, alright! I get the message. Don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing AGAIN. I'm just being evil. The next chapter… hm, let's just say you're going to be surprised. And by the way, to those who read my other story, "What I Found In You", I'm going to update soon.

Remember, tell me if you like the writing style! I mean, I kind'a improved, I think, but it's up to you!

Quatre: Hey, Ems, guess who came back?

Me: …

Quatre: Heero!

Me: HEERO! (clears throat) Hi. It's nice to see you again. How was space?

Heero: I'm getting engaged to Relena.

Me: (gasps)

Heero: Gullible fool.

Quatre: (sweatdrops)

Me: Why you! Since when did you learn to joke around, hm? Heero Yuy, joking! I mean, give me a (stops when I feel Heero glaring intensely at me)

Please review! Your reviews are GREATLY appreciated! WAAAAAAH! Heero's going to kill me now! Quatre, help!


	23. What Could Be Goodbye

A/N: Sorry if the last chapter was short, but I wanted to be mean. Teehee. This next chapter is going to be the second to the last, so keep reading! I'll have an Epilogue after this, which you can't really consider a chapter… But maybe, I'll change my mind… Thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapter. I'm glad people are still reading this stuff!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I'm not so sure if there is a park named Foreshire anywhere. If there is, I don't own that either!

What Could Be Goodbye

Right after her short stroll with Relena, Violet climbed up to her room. She had told Relena that a few things would happen tonight, and she was thankful that Relena didn't ask any further about the matter. Of course, Violet could see in Relena's eyes that she wanted more answers, but she fought that urge, and Violet admired her for that.

'I should leave early today,' Violet thought quietly as she opened her e-mail. She had immediately noticed that her account had been opened, and Violet was more than sure that it was Heero—or her other friends for that matter. 'It's expected. They know me too well to know that something's bothering my mind… Although I do wish they didn't know me _that_ well. I mean, I appreciate all the help, but I don't want them to go to the extent of meddling with my personal affairs just to find out if I'm okay…'

Sighing softly, she got the folded piece of paper lying dormant beside her computer. It was blue and scented with vanilla—telltale signs that it was Heero's signature paper. **_"Party tonight at Black Alley. I'll pass by at 8:00." _**Violet frowned, crumpling the piece of paper and throwing it into her garbage can. Now that she thought about it, how could she throw away her life for something that doesn't guarantee her anything good? She had everything, and she wasn't blind to not see that, but why?

'I'm… desperate… I have to find out… I have to know… I have to settle everything once and for all… With this done, I could finally live my life in peace… or die in peace too. Either works for me, and hopefully for them, but… what about Heero?'

Violet reached out for the picture frame that stood proudly on her desk, recalling the day when she took it. It was a beautiful autumn day, and leaves were falling in the background. The man stood solemnly under the Maple Tree, eyeing the leaves with no emotion at all. 'He was waiting for me then… It was our fourth monthsary, and he remembered when I couldn't because of my hectic schedule… Heero.'

"Violet?"

Violet, although surprised, slowly turned to look behind her. She was expecting Heero, but the voice wasn't really that distinguished in her mind, since she was thinking too deeply to even really notice. "I saw you come in. The others are in the common room, sharing snacks I think. Maybe you would like to come and join us?"

"Quatre…" (A/N: Nope, it's not Heero. Sorry!)

"Violet, I'm sorry to be this frank, but… you're all making us worry. If we knew any better, we'd say Jazmine at the verge of a nervous break down just to find out if you're feeling fine or not. Violet, you do know that—"

"That you all care?" Violet returned the picture frame to its rightful position and stood up to face Quatre. "I know well that you all care Quatre, and I appreciate that. Why? Does it look to you that I am an ingrate? One who does not appreciate the efforts of her friends in the very least?"

Quatre shook his head. He had not thought about that; he just wanted to know what was going on. To him, every friend was a gemstone, and she happened to be one of the most expensive—of course, Violet was only second to Carina. But that was besides the point.

"I just want you to be open, Violet," the blonde stepped forward and took Violet's hand into his. "We're all here for you, whatever happens." Soft glances were exchanged between the two, and Violet couldn't help but grow teary-eyed at how affectionate her friends were. They say you only realize what something is worth when it's gone, and now was seemingly a good time to unveil all the realizations.

'They do care… And they care a lot… I…' Much to Quatre's surprise, Violet threw herself on him, hugging him tightly. As her shoulders began to shake uncontrollably, Quatre realized that their friend was going through something difficult, and they probably couldn't help her in any way. 'So that's why she's not telling anyone… She must think it might be too much for us to handle…'

"Don't cry Violet… Sh…" The blonde began to stroke her hair affectionately, at the same time whispering soothing words into her ear. There was no hint of romance in this gesture, and they both knew that. For now though, Violet was in need of someone who would hold her tightly and securely—Quatre walked in, he pushed her buttons, and that was what made her break down. That was what finally made her give in. That was what made her lose control.

(skip)

"Violet, are you sure—"

"Yes Quatre. Everything's fine now. Thank you for everything." Smiling, Violet took Quatre's hand and kissed him on the cheek. He had been awfully helpful in a sense that he helped her loosen down a bit, but not in changing her mind. Of course, Quatre still had no idea or whatsoever about her appointment this Christmas Eve—Violet wasn't about to tell him anything at all.

"F-Fine," was all Quatre could when he saw Violet's brown eyes pleading with his, "but I'll be just a phone call away. We'll all be a phone call away… See you tonight." Hesitantly, he let go of her hand and left her room. He _was_ even more worried than before since he saw her cry, but he also knew that Violet wasn't going to tell him anything at all. She's good in keeping secrets, was all he could tell himself all the time she was crying.

Quatre hated to be helpless sometimes.

'Thank you Quatre… Although I am disappointed that I didn't get to see Heero before I left…' Violet closed her door and locked it. 'But… I have no choice. I'm going, and that's final. Besides, I should hope for the best… As a leader, it was always my job to hope for the best… I can only do the same now.' She grabbed her coat and put it on, tying the belt securely around her waist to prevent it from opening.

It was time.

As Violet glanced around her room for what could be the last time, she smiled at the thought of all of her friends—and Heero. Heero Yuy, the one and only man she had learned to love, the brunette that seemingly changed her for the better. Before, life was so dull and all about killing; when he came in, there were practically butterflies flying around her. It sounded lame, but Heero became the center of her life right after they realized they had feelings for each other. There was not a moment wherein they weren't together, and when they were together, they would talk about future plans; how they both would quit their organizations and live a normal life, and how they were going to live in peace for the rest of their lives.

Now, their plans, thanks to her, were useless.

'Be prepared to say goodbye…' Violet pulled out the gun from underneath her pillow and tucked it securely beneath her coat. Gingerly, she took the letter she had written and placed it on her bed. 'I'm sorry guys, but… I have to do what I have to do…' Quietly, Violet opened her window and jumped out, but not before making sure no one was around. She couldn't afford to let anyone see her, especially those who were close to her. They would tell her friends, or worse—they would tell Heero.

(skip)

"Violet, it's me, Heero. Are you done?"

Heero Yuy knocked on his girlfriend's door, waiting for a response. When he heard none, he twisted the doorknob, only to find out it was locked. Without any hesitation, he got his duplicate key and opened the door. Upon seeing the room empty, he felt a fleeting feeling of panic run through him, but he ignored it. It was only when he checked the bathroom did he become alarmed as to his girlfriend's whereabouts.

'Where could she be? She never told me she was going anywhere… Damn it… Damn it, Violet! I'll—a letter?' Reluctantly, Heero got the folded piece of paper and opened it.

_Dear Heero,_

_I sincerely don't know how to start this… I mean, I don't even know if I'm doing the right thing… On the 22nd, Yu sent me an e-mail, telling me about a piece of my past. I had to confront him Heero, and I knew that you wouldn't allow me to, so I did things on my own. I'm really, really sorry if you feel offended… I just hope you'll forgive me, if ever we meet again. I love you Heero, and I always will. Thank you for everything._

_Truly yours,_

_Violet _

'No… Damn it, no!' Subconsciously, his hand dropped the letter, and he began racing down the halls. In his mind, there was no time for the party, there was no time to think, there was no time to waste—he had to find Violet before she met with Yu. Yes, he could clearly recall the fact that Yu had helped them out before, but that wasn't enough proof that Yu wouldn't kill her.

'So this is what you've been hiding… Damn it, Violet!' Heero burst out of the dormitory and found himself standing in a blanket of snow. Memories of Antarctica flooded his mind, reminding him of what happened before when he let Violet go alone. 'She got badly beaten up… And not only that, she forgot who we were… I won't let that happen again.'

'Because this time, I'll protect you.'

(skip)

Long, raven-haired locks swayed freely as a cold breeze passed through them. Violet Beverly, formerly known as the governess of St. Helens, was now standing alone in Foreshire Park, waiting patiently for Yu Kashizuo, the culprit behind all her lies and covers.

'I wonder… if Heero's read the letter by now? It is eight after all…' She glanced at her watch, and then at the people passing by. Most of them were couples, she observed, and they seemed to be shopping to prepare for Christmas Eve. They were all happy; they all had smiles on their faces. Nearly everyone had smiles on their faces when Christmas was near; nearly everyone, because Violet and Heero, two lovers torn apart by the other's decision, were not smiling at all.

'Why smile,' she thought solemnly, 'I just betrayed an important person in my life. I just made him sad on Christmas Eve… How wretched can I be? Heero was there throughout everything… He saved me from death… He gave me back my life… How can I do this to him? I…' Violet suddenly stopped, and her eyes widened as a realization slapped her hard in the face.

'I can't do this without personally telling Heero how I feel… I can't just walk away from the man I've learned to love so much… I… I can't just leave without telling him how much I love him! Damn it! Why did I only realize this now? I should go back… I should tell him… I should tell Heero—'

"Violet?"

A/N: Ha! We're (stops when she sees readers behind her, holding knives, pitchforks and guns) going to continue…

Violet's head jolt up, and she turned around to see who her caller was. He was visibly panting, as if he had ran a long distance just to get to her. Despite the cold, sweat was trickling down the side of his face, and his face looked terribly flushed. She didn't know whether to smile, laugh, frown, or shout at him. In fact, she didn't know what to do at all, because…

Yu Kashizuo was now standing in front of her.

"Y-Yu, I—"

Much to her surprise, Yu suddenly pulled her close and wrapped her in a tight embrace that threatened to squeeze the oxygen out of her. 'He's trembling…' Indeed, Yu was trembling uncontrollably as he held her. No, he wasn't crying, nor was he sobbing, but he was trembling. Violet, curious as to why, opened her mouth to ask, but he got to her first.

"I'm glad you came… Listen to me carefully. I came early because the remaining members of the Black Rose were following me, and I didn't want to get you involved. They heard of me trying to contact you, so they tried to get me to make a set-up, wherein you'll be killed… I rejected, which is why they're angry… and that's also the reason why I have to leave early. Violet—"

BANG! BANG!

A/N: No, no. Not gonna end it here. Just prepare a few tissues. This is going to get _real_ angsty, people… Don't say I didn't warn you!

Yu's eyes widened, and his grip on the woman dearest to him began to loosen. A pair of hazel brown eyes closed, and a young, raven-haired woman fell into a blonde male's arms. Gasps echoed in the background, and most passers-by stopped dead in their tracks.

"VIOLET!"

Two men shouted simultaneously. A brunette rushed forward and pushed the blonde away, catching the girl with his own arms. Silence resonated throughout the area—everyone else wanted to watch what would happen next, but the two were eager for only a response.

They were eager for a response from the girl they loved the most.

"No… Damn it, no!" Heero Yuy cried out as he fell to his knees. 'I failed again… I failed again! Damn it! Damn it all! Don't do this Violet! Wake up and tell me you're fine! Tell me you'll live! DAMN IT! Live, Violet Beverly, live!' He pulled Violet closer to him, not wanting to believe she was dead. No, he wouldn't believe it. Violet was alive; she was just trying to pull a stunt. She just bit her tongue badly, causing blood to trickle down the side of her mouth. She just fainted because of surprise, that's all. She would wake up.

She _had_ to wake up.

She had to wake up for Heero, for Yu—no, for everyone's sake. Violet had to wake up for everyone's sake. She had to open her eyes. She had to tell them she was alright. Violet still had to tell Heero how much she loved him, right? She still had to celebrate Christmas with her friends, right? She still had to watch fireworks with Heero this New Year, right? She just can't die… She just… couldn't…

"You can't die, Violet, not without—"

"N-Not without telling you… how much… I-I love you…" A pair of eyelids fluttered open, revealing beautiful, hazel brown eyes that shone with love. "B-Because… I-I do love you Heero Yuy… I-I love you with everything I have… I was just… stupid…" Tears began to fill her eyes as she pulled out the gun from her coat and held it out for him.

"I-I was stupid… I never realized… that I shouldn't have wanted… a-anything more t-than your love… because… you were… all… that… I… ever… n-needed… Heero Yuy… my… love… f-for you… will… never… end…" Heero, realizing that she was taking her last breath, quickly dipped his head for one last kiss. Violet dropped her gun and mustered all the strength she had to respond to his passionate act.

**I Pray** **By Amanda Perez**

_**I pray when it's time for me to say goodbye  
I'll never forget looking in your eyes**_

'"_Heero, make a wish." Violet said._

"_What?"_

"_Make a wish. It'll come true." Violet closed her eyes and silently made a wish. Heero looked at her in pure amazement. This girl still believed in such myths? He quickly turned away when her hazel eyes opened. Violet stood up and smoothened her long skirt. She placed a hand on Heero's shoulder, causing him to turn to her. _

"_Heero, don't push your friends from you. They're here for you to lean on, so make yourself comfortable."_

_Heero just stared at her._

_**I pray that I feel your touch**_

_**And that God doesn't forget it all up**_

'That was where it all started,' Heero thought. Ever since the night Violet had taken him to the field, Heero couldn't stop himself from showing his true emotions. Violet had brought that out, and it was thanks to her that he was what he was right now. Heero had been a lot less cold to other people, especially Relena, whom he acknowledged with a nod every time they passed each other. Before, he'd ignore her like she wasn't there, but Violet made him realize he was wrong, so he changed for her.

'I changed for her.' He had done so many things, even to the extent of committing suicide for the reason of love. As a soldier, he'd kill himself in battle for logical reasons, but not because of an intangible thing called 'love'. To begin with, it was never in his dictionary—all he knew was tactics, battleships, Gundams, generally, war, but never love. Had he expected to find it in his subject? No. Had he expected Violet to make him feel things that he never felt before? No. 'It's impossible,' he repeated continuously, back when they were still enemies. The situation had presented itself, and they were enemies—it was logically impossible.

But Violet Beverly _made_ it possible.

_**I pray when I close my eyes**_

_**I can still see visions of you in my mind**_

Tears finally made their way down Violet's cheeks, while Heero tried to remain impassive. With everything that was going on, he couldn't understand anymore if he should show emotion or just stay strong. He was soon going to lose the love of his life, and pain, anger and regret were all stirring deep inside of him. Should he let the pain show? Should he let the anger take control? Should he let the regret get the best of him?

He wasn't going to see her again. He wasn't going to feel her touch again. He wasn't going to hear the voice that had lit up his life. After this kiss, Violet would be dead, and he would be alone once again. He would be left with nothing but a memory of her smile, and it wasn't enough for him. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to end the kiss. He actually _feared_ something now—he feared seeing Violet leave.

**_I pray when I see you in another life_**

_**I pray that you're still by my side**_

'If you can't let go, Heero… then I will have to.' Slowly, Violet broke away from the kiss. She loved him, but she didn't want him to suffer long. Postponing release would only make it harder, more painful, and more… shattering. Violet didn't want Heero to go through that anymore. She wanted him to let go quickly, for that would be the best way to ease the pain that he felt.

"I… love… you…" With those three final words, Violet Beverly closed her eyes and allowed death to claim her soul. No one could save her now. Violet Beverly would never wake up. She'll remain in eternal slumber, without a voice telling her to wake up, to come back, or even to open her eyes.

Oh, I pray… 

_I love you Heero, and I always will. Thank you for everything. _Heero could do nothing but bury his face in his lover's hair, as images of Violet smiling and laughing flashed continuously in his head. Tears fought their way into his Prussian Blue eyes, and there was nothing he could do, for he was losing the said battle.

'Violet's gone.' He thought, forcing himself to swallow the thought. 'She's never coming back… She's never going to open her eyes for me… She'll never wake up, even if I beg her to… and…' Heero tightened his grip around her, finding any ounce of security he could use to help him accept the truth.

'It hurts so much.' All barriers that Heero had worked so hard to build disappeared right then and there. He had lost the one person he was constantly fighting for, and now, he finally felt how it was to truly feel pain. 'I lost her… I lost the most important person in my life… And it hurts… I finally feel how it is to hurt… But… why this way? Is this punishment? Is this the only way I was designed to feel hurt; through losing the person that mattered? Tell me, Violet…'

"Did I have to lose you just so I could feel pain and be human again?"

There was no answer, just the silent resonating of pain. On Christmas Eve, a wrong decision was made. On Christmas Eve, a painful death shattered the hearts of many. On Christmas Eve, two lovers were torn apart by death. To a brunette named Heero Yuy, the loss of the one he loved made him human again. He was not a human without pain, but then again… Violet's life wasn't what he wanted to be exchanged in order for him to become human again.

(end)

A/N: There! Happy! No, I'm not angry. I'm actually happy that I got to finish this. I mean, it's been a long story, and I wasn't really sure if I could finish it all off. I'm sorry if I ended the story on a sad note, but I liked it… I know, I'm sadistic, huh… Well, unless you want me to do a happy ending… I'll need at least, five people to tell me if they want me to do a happy ending!

Heero: (glares)

Me: What? I didn't do anything!

Heero: I…

Me: Yes?

Heero: It's good you finished the story.

Me: So…?

Heero: We're taking you to space. (grabs hand and tries to pull me out of the room)

Me: W-What? Wait up! Everyone, please just review, and I'll reply! Bye! Oh, don't worry, I'll check my e-mail up in space! Bye!


	24. Epilogue

A/N: I've been thinking about this for a long time... And then, when I had a dream about Heero last night, I knew immediately what to do!!! So, I'll be doing a sequel, and it'll be featuring the same characters. With this epilogue, you'll be sure to want to read the sequel!!! Haha. :)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except the OCs.

Epilogue

"...ashes to ashes, dust to dust..."

The priests words droned on in Heero's mind; he did not care to listen to his prayer. All he could think of now was Violet; her smile, her laughter, her touch, her embrace, her kiss, and how she so much wanted white roses on her funeral. 'Ironic. White roses on her funeral. You really think well of your future, Violet,' thought Heero as he gazed at Violet's solemn form. His eyes ran over her face, carefully memorizing every detail of the woman he so loved.

"Her friends may now offer their laments."

Heero heard it, but did not make a move. Something had caught his eye. Duo noticed this, and stepped in to fill for Heero. "Violet... Violet, you were such a good friend. You introduced me to Jazmine, and because of you, we are what we are now. If only... If only you didn't choose to be a martyr, maybe... maybe I'd still have the chance to thank you for everything..." As he said his last sentence, he stifled a sob, but it only made the tears flow down his cheeks. Not wanting anyone to see him crying, he tossed the white rose into the pit and turned away from the crowd.

"Vi... God, why'd you have to do that? It's not like we wouldn't be there for you," Jazmine furiously wiped away her tears, but the harder she tried, the more they came. "You're so stupid, trying to be a martyr and all... But then again," she sobbed loudly here, "you always have been the type of person who sacrificed herself for the sake of others. Vi... I love you so much." She tossed the white rose into the pit and joined Duo.

"Violet was..." Heero cut out the rest of Trowa's words. Something was definitely wrong. The moment his eyes fell upon Violet's neck, he knew there was something wrong. The necklace Zechs gave her--it wasn't there. Had it been stolen, while she was in the funeral parlor? 'No. No. We checked everything before she was placed in the casket. Everything was complete. But... the necklace isn't there! Someone took it before she was placed in the casket!'

"She was so kind, so warm..." Marie's turn had come, but Heero never noticed. 'Someone took it... Damn it. Can't they even grant her peace at death?' His hands balled into fists, a guesture that did not go by unnoticed to his friends. Quatre, the nearest to him, placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"Is everything all right?" He whispered, careful not to disturb Marie's lament.

"Look at her and see what's missing."

Quatre turned to Violet. He gazed at her intently; what could be missing? 'Nothing could possible be missing; we took a look at her before...' The blond's eyes widened instantly when he saw that her neck was bare. 'Her necklace is gone! The one Zechs gave her is missing! Was it stolen? Maybe... But it just isn't possible; we saw her before she was placed in the casket! We kept an eye on her!'

"The necklace Zechs gave her..."

"It's been stolen. We have to find the suspect, if it's the last thing we do."

Heero focused his gaze on Violet, feeling something growing within him. He was angry, most definitely, at the person who stole the necklace. But he also felt determination within him. When Violet died, he could do nothing about it--now, Violet had lost something that mattered greatly to her, and he would do something about it. He would find the culprit, punish him, and return the necklace to Violet. He would help her rest in peace, that she might look down upon them with a smile. He would prove to her he loved her, even if it were the last thing he could do.

Meanwhile, a raven-haired woman, who was watching from afar, sadly smiled. It had been so difficult to watch her die. It had been so difficult to see the young brunet weep for the woman he loved. It had been so difficult to watch her life flash right before her very eyes. Everything had been so difficult. Even now, as she watched, she could feel those emotions--regret, sorrow, pain and sadness--radiating from the very spirits of those she left behind, and it had made her want to run to them, comfort them, tell them everything was going to be all right. But she could not do that. She could not do that.

'I should not even be here,' she thought, turning around and walking away from the funeral, the silver necklace with the pendant AC glinting as she walked in the sunlight.

A/N: Weeeee! I'm done!!! (does happy dance) Do review, please. I'm so happy that I finally finished this story. Heehee. :)

Heero: You still have to start another.

Me: Riiiiiiiiiight. Thanks for reminding me. (see the sarcasm)

Heero: Now let's go. It's dinner.

Me: DINNER! Oops, sorry. I'm just hungry. :) I'll be posting the sequel in a week, maybe. For now, you'll just have to keep thinking of who the woman is. (grins) Mystery, mystery!!! Bye!!! Thanks for the support, everyone!!!


End file.
